FMA Roleplay
by ChibiKain JeansEnvy
Summary: The random roleplay adventures of Kuwakaski and LongliveA.Monk! Pairings: HavocXFuery, EdXEnvy
1. Valentine's Day

_Disclaimer-We do not own the FMA series._

RP 1: Valentines Day

Staring: Jean's Envy as Jean Havoc, Edward Elric and a bunch of animals XD

Chibi Kain as Kain Fuery and Roy Mustang

Genres: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

The scene: Central Military headquarters, morning.

Havoc: -walks into Fuery's office- Goooood Morning Sergeant!

Fuery: - jumps and closes the box under his desk quickly- .. AHH!! Oh .. umm I.. good morning!! Lovely weather we're having today huh..

Havoc: Indeed it is. -Sits on desk- Say, Valentines Day is coming up isn't it?

Kain: ... Oh umm it is.. - Looks at the calendar- .. Ahh it is.. I haven't made any cards yet.. ohhhh been so busy..... So anyway.. I guess you have another pretty girl in mind to take to dinner? or did the colonel get to her first .. again..

Jean: -Flinches at the memories of many crushes lost to the Colonel- No, not this time. -Looks away and quietly says- At least, I hope not… -Clears throat- E-hem, in any case, I do have someone in mind...-looks directly at Kain with a fox-like smile-

Kain: .. Oh... well that's good to hear.. - smiles-

Roy: -Shouting from his office- KAIN!! Come into my office will you!!

Kain: Oh, YES SIR COMING! Sorry Havoc.. talk to you later. - Runs to the office-

**And now for a soliloquy that is not nearly as good as anything written by Shakespeare but tries it's best**

Jean: What the? No, it couldn't be...could it? He wouldn't....would he?! Roy isn't....is he?! -Falls to his knees- Godddammit! Why does this always happen to me??!! And I really, really REALLY like him!! It's different from all the others, they mean nothing to me! -Looks to the sky- Do you enjoy punishing me Kami-sama?!!! (1)

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

- After about 3 hours Kain was seen again. On his desk was a vase with some pretty red roses and he was writing on his calendar a reminder for February 14: Date with Roy. He smiles and hangs back by his desk once done and continues his work-

Jean: -Walks in again- (2) Hello again! -Notices the roses- (Thinking to self) Oh no….it can't be….

Kain: Oh hello again Havoc... oh the flowers. - Smiles- Yeah Roy gave them to me.... and this year I have a date too!! Glad you have one as well I'm sure it will be great. Though now I have to find someone to take care of some of my pets…oh I'm sure they will be fine for one night. - Smiles and hums-

Jean: Oh...Roy...r...really? -Forces a smile- I...I'm...so happy for you....(Thinking) I knew it!! Kami-sama does hate me!!! Or maybe Roy is just the devil, yeah that's it…wait...pets? Hmmm *Talking again* I'll watch them for you!

Kain: Huh you will… wait… you're not gonna eat them are you. - Remembers what he said about Black Hayate- I don't know... what about your date? Jean come on.. don't break her heart like that.. Don't worry about my pets.. they will be fine.. enjoy your night with your sweet heart.. - Smiles and goes back to his work-

Jean: Well actually, my plans were recently...(Thinking) Destroyed, shattered, ruined; like my heart... *Talking* …cancelled. It's not a problem, really. And I don't eat dogs that was just a joke! I mean it!

Kain: - Frowns and pats his shoulder- I'm sorry... I'm sure you'll find some one else. You're a great guy Havoc... a good friend. - Smiles- All right you can watch my pets, just don't smoke around them; they hate that smell, makes them get antsy. I think they think there's fire someplace. Thank you again havoc! - Hugs him before taking his papers down the hall a bounce in his step and humming-

Jean: -Frozen. slowly smiles- He hugged me! w Ahhh, he's so damn cute!!! 3 3 -Makes a fist with his hand and punches the air, standing in a heroic stance- Yess! Here's what I'll do: I'll get through to him through those pets! I'll be the greatest pet sitter ever. Then, slowly he will realize that I am a much better match for him than –Cringes-Mustang...I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!!!!

Ed: -Walking by- WTF are you doing? U_u

Jean: -Goes back to normal- (3) Nothing.

Ed-Whatever...weirdo

XxxxxxxX TIME SKIP XxxxxxxX

Kain: And this is the bowl for the dogs and this one for the puppies. This is the kennel for the bigger dogs. And you'll have to take them out for a short walk to do there business then feed them and give them water let them stay out for another hour give Bailey his pills and Davey his shot in the left hip so so he'll sleep and it will move slowly cutting out the pain in his right leg, ok then put them in there separate kennels. - Points to the kennels in his small backyard- Bailey, Davey, Regiant , Kenny, Leo and Xena my little girl. Ok? And the cats are easy; let them do what they want, but be sure to close all the windows, ok? - Takes a breath- You got all that? - Fixes his tie-

Jean: Uh huh. -Half listening as he's staring at Fuery's outfit- (Thinking) To think, if it wasn't for Colonel Steal-every-single-one-of-Jean's-chances-at-love, he would be dressing up for me!! *Speaking* Got it; big bowl for dogs, little one for puppies, walk afterwards, water, Bailey pills after an hour, Davey shot in left hip, close windows, do the hokey pokey and turn myself around and that's what it's all about! –Smiles-

Kain: - Can't help but chuckle- Well I guess this whole thing is like the hokey pokey to you huh? I'm sorry again it didn't work out with your sweetheart Jean. - He pats his shoulder then fixes his hair again- Well what do you think, good or too much? -The doorbell rings and he rushes around grabbing keys and wallet then nit picking about his outfit- Ah, he's here…ummm ummm...ahh…wallet…where's my wallet...oh dear!!

Jean: -Notices wallet on floor next to him- (Thinking) Ok, if I give it to him, he'll leave and my dreams will be shattered. But if I don't give it to him he won't be able to leave and I might have a chance! ...But his dreams will be shattered. Mustang's too. I can't do that to my friends, even if I care this much about him...-Picks up wallet- Found it.

Kain: OH! Thank you Havoc…thanks a lot… - Takes it and puts it in his pocket- Well I'll see you later tonight, ok. - Goes to the door and opens it- Hello Roy! - Smiles-

Roy: - Hands him a huge bouquet of roses- For you and one more thing. - Hands him a box of chocolates-

Kain: Oh!! Thank you. They're beautiful. -Takes them and puts them in a vase and lays the chocolates next to them- Bye Havoc and thanks again! -Leaves with Roy arm in arm-

Jean: -Eye twitches, forced smile- Bye, have fun. -Door closes. Sighs sadly- That could have been me, -Sits on couch and sighs again. Small smile- He's adorable when he's flustered, -Turns to dog on couch- isn't he?

Dog: Bark!

Jean: I'll take that as a yes. -Pats dog's head- Now, which one are you? Bailey?

Dog: Bark!

Jean: Ok Bailey, we're going to have fun tonight, right?

Bailey: -Jumps off couch and runs off-

Jean: -Sigh*-Et tu Bailey? Oh well, -Gets up and fills bowls- Ok dogs! Time to eat!

Dogs: -Run in, practically running over him-

Jean: Hey! Watch it! Whoa! -Falls to the ground. Groans- This is going to be a long night...

-It was about 3 hours later when Kain comes back in, minus one Roy Mustang. Wasn't it normal for a date to have a kiss at the door to end it? Tell each other they had a great time? That they would like to do it again? That they were supposed to come back with a lovesick look on there smiling face? Not a sad red puffy eyed face?-

Kain: Hey havoc, I'm home. You can go now. -He moves around the house checking things as he drops his wallet and keys in a bowl by the door-

Jean: -Buried in a pile of cats and dogs- Daddy's home you guys! Get off me now please!

-Animals disperse-

Jean: -Sits up and half smiles- Welcome back. How was your...-Sees the sad face- What's wrong? -Rushes over-

Kain: -Shakes his head- Nothing…everything is fine…I'm just tired -Looks at the clock that reads its only 11pm and sniffs a few times as he moves the vase of flowers then hands Havoc the candy- Here, Happy Valentines Day. I think I have your card around here some place too, -He sniffs again and wipes at his eyes turning his back to keep the tears hidden- …and I'm sure I have the money for you helping tonight some place… -Sniffs and keeps moving around the place-

Jean: -Turns to him- What did he do to you? It wouldn't be the first time he's broken someone's heart...

Kain: -Shakes his head- When we…got there, to the restaurant, it was fine with us for a bit… but then some others came…a few girls and another guy…it was a group date. He…he just wanted us to fall all over him.... to brag about it… and…I was used…but I couldn't leave. I had already ordered my food and he wouldn't let me go. I ended up paying for the expensive dinner for myself barely just having enough and had to walk home for an hour.... I really thought he liked me....

Jean: -Balls fist- Th....that bastard!!! How could he do this?! And to you, you!! -Puts his hands on Kain's shoulders*-The sweetest, kindest, most adorable person in the world! I'll get back at him, oh you'll see, -Evil smile- =) Heh heh heh, he won't know what hit him...

Kain: -Lowers his head, fresh new tears falling and dripping down his cheeks and chin- Don't worry about it. - Sniffs and wipes his eyes again- Don't bother... you can go home now.... Happy Valentines Day... or what's left of it. - Grabs a pillow from the couch and curls up with it hiding his face-

Jean: -Walks over and hugs him- There's no way I'm leaving you. Not when you're like this.

Kain: -Looks up at him then nearly tackles him as he cries- I really thought he liked me... but he just used me! Those other people, they didn't care! I was just the new guy!! I'm tired of being used!!! -Clings to him as he just sobs- Why... why am I always used... its not fair... -Keeps clinging and sobbing, not bothering when Xena his special favorite puppy nudges him with her nose and whimpers-

Jean: -Hold him tighter- There there, -Rubs his head- It was wrong of them to abuse your trust. Absolutely horrible. They're no good, rotten people. You're better than them. You would never do something like that. That's why I lo...ahhh, like you as a friend. (Thinking) I can't tell him now.

Kain: -Sniffs and wipes his eyes and hugs him- Thank you Jean... at least I know…I can always trust… you…. right? -Look up at him, eyes pleading. He had been hurt enough. His heart was already shattered. He had been looking forward to this night and it was crushed and scuffed into dirt. He felt so low. Lower then scum. He felt used and pathetic. this time he had actually thought that he was loved for who he was. And again he was let down.-

Jean: -Grabs him firmly by the shoulders- Listen to me. Don't look down on yourself. You really are a good person. Anyone would be lucky to have you and anyone who just tosses you aside is a fool.

Kain: -Sniffs and looks at him wide eyed, a tear falling down his cheek and landing on Havocs bare arm- Really Jean? You mean that?

Jean: Yeah, I mean it, with all my heart. In fact...-Gulp- Oh I can't take it anymore; I LOVE YOU!

Kain: -Blinks wide eyed and just looks at him long and hard- .... You... You…what... but... why me…? -Turns away- .... Why would you... l... love someone like me... ? Sorry.. it's hard to believe it... -Looks down- ... I'm sorry Jean…

Jean:-Practically shaking him- What do you mean; how can I NOT love you?! You're kind, you're sweet, you're adorable, you're understanding, you're cute, you're smart, you're funny, you're everything I love in a person!!! -Starting to cry as well- How can I prove that I love you?

Kain: ... -Hugs him, lays against him and wipes jeans tears away- ... If... I… I was to give you a chance... please tell me you wont hurt me too.... please. Jean... I don't want to be hurt anymore... if you can't promise that, then.... please just leave.

Jean: -Puts his hand on his cheek- I promise you, I will never hurt you. I could never hurt someone like you. You mean too much to me.

Kain: -Looks at him, smiles, hugging him tightly and relaxing, finally putting his hand out and petting Xena who goes from whimpering to happy, wagging her tail knowing that her master was happy again- Thank you Jean... I… I cant say I feel the same yet… but... give me some time… ok…. I'm sorry..

Jean: -Smiles- It's ok, you take as much time as you need. -Holds up box of chocolates- Thanks for this. Do you want to share it together?

Kain: -Looks at it then to jean and smiles- Sure. -Opens it and takes out a mint one, biting into it and sharing the other half with Jean, his fingers getting some of the gooey center on them- (4)

Jean: -Trying to hold back a nosebleed- Thank you, -Takes candy, licks it slowly first, then sucks on it and puts it in his mouth- (5)

Kain: -Blushes and does the same with another, this one caramel, sharing his chocolate with Jean. Once they were all gone he curls his tiny body up against Jeans much bigger one and relaxes even more, closing his eyes, perfectly content and safe-

Jean: -Sighs contentedly- How could anyone hurt someone like that? -Puts his arm around him and lays down next to him. Shuts his eyes-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Kami-sama: Japanese for God

(2)Stalker much?

(3)Is that possible for him?

(4)If you're not getting naughty thoughts from this you're not thinking hard enough.

(5)Same as (4)


	2. The Confrontation

_Disclaimer-WE own nothing. _

RP 2: The Confrontation

Genres: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Chibi Kain as Kain, Maes and Roy.

Jean's Envy as Jean and Ed.

The scene: The next morning, Kain's house.

Kain: -Wakes up warm and content. He nuzzles against the warm object below him as he slowly starts to clear his foggy mind. Opening his eyes he looks down and blinks- Jean? ... Oh... that's right...... -Still looking at him he lays back down and snuggles, laying his head and hand on Jean's chest, a small smile on his face-

Jean: -Yawns and slowly opens eyes. Smiles- Good morning. How are you feeling?

Kain: -Smiles at him- I'm fine... Jean.... really, thank you... thank you so much. -He leans up and hesitates a moment before kissing him lightly, like a butterfly peck on his lips- (1)

Jean: -Returns the kiss, gently- Mmm, I can't think of a better way to wake up –Grin-

Kain: -Blushes and coughs- Umm… well, better get up, we got work…ummm -Gets up and shuffles off to his room, blushing, and gets ready for work- Umm do you need to use my iron for your uniform? -Motions to Jean's wrinkled one he was sleeping in. On his way by he takes one look at the roses before dumping them in the trash. They were from a person he could care less about now-

Jean: -Gets up chuckling- You're cute when you blush...I'll iron my clothes myself, you don't need to do it. But I do need you for something else: Got any good ideas for how to get back at the Colonel?

Kain: Turns away from him- I just want to forget about it... go on with life. It happened, it's done, there's no undoing it.... just forget it, ok Jean. Please... I don't want to get on his bad side.... ok... and I don't want you getting in trouble because of it.

Jean:-Puts his hand on his shoulder- Ok, I'm sorry I mentioned it.

Kain: -Looks up at him and hugs him- Thanks for wanting to do something, but... two wrongs don't make a right, -Stops him from talking- even if they make you feel better. It's still wrong. -Smiles and kisses his cheek-

Jean: -Smiles- You're right. Hey, we better get ready for work. Oh, and I never did say it properly: Happy Valentines Day. -Kisses his forehead-

Kain: -Smiles and blushes a little- Happy Valentines Day Jean... -Hugs him then goes back to getting ready-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

-Once at the office there was chit chat all around; many of the women with their flowers or little trinkets from there men and the men with pictures or kickeys from their ladies-

Maes: AHHHH!!! HAVOC FUERY!! Look at her, my little Elicia!! ISN'T SHE JUST ADORABLE WITH HER NEW WITTLE DWESSY WESSY!!! LOOK LOOK!!! -Shoves the pictures in their faces- OHH SHE'S SO PHOTOGENIC!!

Kain: She's adorable Maes, she really is. Do I get a copy?

-Maes nods vigorously and hands him an envelope of all the copies he made-

Jean: She is cute. –Smiles- I love kids, they're always so funny...-He then notices Roy out of the corner of his eyes. Frowns. Changes his position so Fuery can't see Roy-

Do I get an envelope too Maes?

Maes: YES!!!! -Hands him an envelope- I HAVE PLENTY!! Oh and how was your date last night Fuery? Hmmmm was it special, hmmmmm?

Kain: -Looks sad a moment then smiles- Yeah it was pretty special.

Maes: Ohhh tell me all the juicy details, but, later. ROY!!!! HAHAHA!! LOOK AT THE NEW PICTURES I TOOK OF ELICIA!!!!

Kain: -Freezes at the mention of the name and quickly marches to his desk- .....

Jean: -Follows him, hand on his shoulder. Turns back to glare at Roy though he doesn't see him-

Kain: It's ok, I'm fine. -Sees the roses on his desk with a card and reads it. His body becoming stiff as the takes the card, vase, and roses over to a window and tosses them out- Fun time indeed. -Plops down in his seat and sighs- .... Card said I had a fun time last night.... and that he only wishes he had more "personal" time with me.... -Sighs- ....

Jean: -With attitude- Oh no he didn't! What a perv! -Turns around and sees Ed reading a card with a lovesick expression on his face. Turns back to Fuery- Look, I know what you said before but I need to do this. HEY ED!

Ed: -Drops card in shock- Winry's not my girlfriend! I mean, what?

Jean: Roy just said that you're so short that the only horse you could ride is a Shetland pony and even that would be too big for you!

Ed-WHAT?! Mustang, I will freaking break your face!!!

Kain: -Wide eyed- JEAN!!!! Oh dear... oh deary dear... -Jumps up when loud bangs and clangs are heard and jumps behind Havoc when an explosion of fire and smoke comes from the office-

Roy: FULLMETAL!!!! BURN IN HELL SHORTY!!! -More sounds of fighting could be heard-

Kain: Oh dear... -Once the fighting stopped Ed came from the office singed in places before going back to his desk and looking at the card once more- Ummm...

Roy: FUERY!!!!

Kain: Oh dear, YES SIR COMING SIR!! -Sighs and runs in, peeking into the office- Umm you called for me? -Looks at the damages and sighs-

Roy: ... I just got a call about a flying vase of roses. Didn't you have a good time? I know you left early, I was a bit disappointed…

Kain: N... no, I… I…umm…I just wasn't feeling well sir. Sorry sir…

Roy: …Roy.

Kain: Umm, Roy...

Jean: -Runs in- I'm sorry to interrupt but I can't let you get hurt again Fuery. Roy, you really hurt him last night. Apologize!

Roy: Hurt him?! He was just sick... Stop butting in to affairs that are not your own.. Now Fuery, as I was saying...

Kain: .... It's true, sir...

Roy: Hmmm?

Jean: -Pats Kain on his shoulder- You tell him. You can fight your own battles but I'll stay here just in case. -Continues to glare at Roy-

Roy: ... - Raises his eyebrow at them- What seems to be the problem?

Kain: .... Why did you do that the other night? I trusted you Roy!

Roy: And you were fine... I have dated every one of them all week. I invited all of them that night to see who I liked the most. The only one that didn't fawn over me like a god was you. That is what I like about you. You see the person regardless of their status. We had an hour to get to know each other and then they came. I meant what I said... I wish you had stayed because I was tiring of them. WE could have had more personal time together.

Kain: ....... You used me..... to find out who you liked more...... if that was true.... then you would have come after me. I barely had enough money for the food I didn't eat, and no money to call home for help or get a taxi... I walked for an hour to get home! I had no gun neither and we were in a part of town I haven't been to because one paycheck is used up there. I didn't know where I was! I did have trust in you..... now I don't... that was not a fun time, it was hell.... at least some one was there to make it better... -Smiles a little at Jean-

Jean: -Thinking- Temptation....to...hug...too...great... -Hugs Kain with a big smile on his face. Turns to Roy- Seriously Roy, how could you possibly do a thing like that?! You treated him and all those other people like candy in a store, deciding which one you liked best. He's a PERSON and should be treated like one. Everyone else there did too.

Roy: No one really cared. At the end they all said they had a good time. Apparently Fuery here just isn't able to deal with that. -Sighs- Oh well; like they say, you win some you lose some. Congratulations Havoc, you won him. -Goes back to his work-

Kain: -Slams his hands on Roy's desk- I'M NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!!! I'M A FUCKING PERSON!!! -Runs out of the room and left the building. He didn't run home or to any of his usual hangs. He didn't stop for anyone, he just kept running. He only stopped when his legs gave out somewhere in downtown Central. He hadn't even noticed it was raining until he felt the muddy water seeping through the legs of his uniform.

Jean: -Walks up to him holding an umbrella and a package under his arm- Hey…

Kain: ... -Looks up at him after a few minutes, noticing the heavy rain wasn't hitting him anymore- .....I guess I should go and apologize so I don't lose my job huh.... I .... why can't I just be a person? But no, I'm used as a pawn. A piece to be moved around at my master's leisure. Ed was right about one thing. Once in the military... you're nothing more then a dog to wine and beg at your master's feet.

Jean: -Sits down next to him. Puts his arm around his shoulder- Don't say that. Look, you've been pushed around but who hasn't? I know I have, multiple times. There are people who take advantage of those with sweet, caring natures, like yourself. It hurts, it really does. But you have to keep going. -Rubs his shoulder- You do have to apologize but so does he. What you did in there, I was nearly shocked. You really are brave; you just keep it hidden sometimes. You're strong. You need to show it more so no one will use you again. I believe that you can do it. And by the way, Roy was right, you do see the person regardless of the status. I guess that's something we both love about you. -Stands up- Come on, I'll take you home. -Hands him umbrella-

Kain: -Lets himself be pulled up and takes the umbrella, holding it high enough for the two of them. They were silent for a long while as they walked back to Fuery's apartment- ... What did he say after I left? Or more like yelled at him and ran out.

Jean: Well, he finally came to his senses. He slumped down, he kinda looked despondent, and kept saying things like "What have I done, it's all my fault." Then he started apologizing to me so I told him, "I'm not the one you need to say 'I'm sorry' to." He promised to apologize tomorrow.

Kain: ... -Nods and leans in closer to Jean, his head against his arm as they drew closer to the apartment- My guess is he gave us the day off....I'm sorry... -He opens the door to his ground floor apartment (2) and lets Jean in as well. He goes to his room and removes his soiled uniform in exchange for a pair of simple jeans and t-shirt while his clothing was cleaned- ..... Ummmm... -Sighs- I'm a mess..... -Moves around tending to his animals then goes back to Jean who was on the couch now, snatches the cig from his mouth and tosses it in the trash.- .... Dogs+Cats+Smoke= Insanity....

Jean: -Realizes his mistake as a look of horror appears on his face- Oh...crap....

-The insanity breaks loose! Jean tries to calm them down but instead gets trampled on, scratched, and tossed around. The whole time he's shouting,- I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm sorry! I forgot!

Kain: -Stands and whistles loudly, such a high pitch it had the animals even the cats lined up sitting all attention on him, completely calmed down- Settle down and move it. -Points to there kennels and like good animals the dogs dispersed to their rightful kennels and the cats left the room- ...... You ok?

Jean: -Slowly gets up, flinching a little with pain. His clothes are a mess: ripped, tattered and wrinkled. He has several scratch marks on his body- Y...yeah. I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry. At the end of a bad day I like to enjoy a cig but I forgot it wasn't at home. -Sighs and smiles awkwardly- I guess I'm just a screw up. You meanwhile, damn, it's like you're a lion tamer! That was cool! -Grins-

Kain: You're not a screw up. -Bushes at the comment as he grabs a small medical kit. Going over to Jean he starts to dab at the cuts and sighs at his uniform. -Sorry about this. I should have reminded you. -Dabs at the small cut on his cheek and puts a small bandage there- Any place else? -Checks him over, a blush still on his cheeks-

Jean: -Feels it would be inappropriate to mention the scratch on his inner thigh- Just one, -Points to lips- Can you kiss it better? 3

Kain: Huh, oh…umm… -Blushes a brighter red as he leans forward and hesitates a moment before giving him a quick peck on the lips- ... Ummmm…

Jean: -Blushes- W...was that too forward? Sorry...

Kain: Umm no, I…um... just don't… -Quickly says it as he ducks his head- dontknowhowtokiss!

Jean: Don't know how to kiss?! –Chuckles- And yet you do it so well. Your little pecks are cute, I like them. (Thinking) I could help you improve, with a little practice. NO! I can't say that out loud! That's too perverted! right?... -Gulps. He wants to say it but he's holding himself back-

Kain: ..... -Looks up at him and smiles before swallowing and leaning forward, his hands on Jeans chest to help support him. He was less than an inch from Jean's lips. He could feel the warm breath on his lips. He swallows the lump in his throat before just taking the plunge and pressing his lips to Jeans. His first instinct was to pull away quickly but the feeling was good so he stayed there and relaxed. He pulls back after a moment and frowns. Jean hadn't responded, did he do something wrong? – I…I'm sorry. I'm not that good. Sorry.

Jean: -In shock after receiving the best kiss of his life- Noooo...you were VERY good....

Kain:....Oh, -Blushes- really? -He smiles lightly and kisses him again before nuzzling against him- What's in the package? -He looks at the box that was on the counter that Jean had with him-

Jean: Oh yeah, that. -Picks it up and opens it. Inside it a stuffed toy dalmatian dog that has red kiss marks instead of black sports. (3) Havoc's cheeks turn pink- I was gonna ask you out for a date on Valentines Day before I knew you had...-Hesitates- other plans....and then I was going to give this to you afterwards. –Smiles- It's kinda late now...

Kain: ... –Blinks, looking at it then takes it. It was so soft. He touches the little heart nose and pets it, a smile coming to his face then hugs it. It smelled of Jean. His eyes turn to Jean and he hugs him tightly- Thank you Jean. I love it. It's so cute! :3 Thank you... I.... I'm sorry, I ... I should have given you a chance... I'm sorry I ruined your plans... Ummm, I... umm I know it's not Valentines Day but.... would you like to have dinner with me some time?

Jean:-Takes his hand and squeezes it a little- You didn't ruin them, don't say that. But dinner with you, -Big smile- That would be great! Actually, -Looks at clock- it is dinner time now...

Kain: -Looks to the clock and jumps- Oh!! You must be hungry! I'm…I'm sorry, I'll get right on it!! -Rushes to the kitchen with his new stuffed animal and puts him on the counter where it was close enough to grab and cuddle if he wanted to as he rushes around to find what to cook for them- I'm sorry, I forgot... I seem to do that a lot... -Sighs and waits for the skillet to warm up as he goes back to the stuffed animal and hugs it-

Jean: -Chuckles- You are just about the cutest thing ever! 3 -Gets up- Do you want some help?

Kain: -Looks up at him and smiles- Ummmm no I think I got it, thank you though. Ummm stir-fry sound good to you? If not I can make something else!!

Jean: No no, that sounds good. I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious.

Kain: -Smiles and leans up on his tip toes to kiss him but even by doing that makes Jean have to lean down to assist him- ... I'm so short. -Pouts in a puppy dog face way and goes to finish dinner. Once it was done he moved quickly to serve them before sending the animals to a different room or to there kennels- ... Bon appetite. - Smiles as he grabs a bottle of wine from the top cupboard- Umm been saving this for something special. Not the best dinner but... -Smiles-

Jean: Short? Have you seen Ed? –Laughs-

Somewhere across town; Ed: I don't know why but I think I'll kick Havoc's butt tomorrow (4)

Jean: -Sits down at the table- Looks good! -Takes bite- Mmm, it is good! ^_^

Kain: -Smiles as he eats his own and takes a sip of his wine. He had to be careful or he could get drunk very very quickly- I'm glad you like it. -Smiles more as they eat. Once done, they went on the couch watching a movie, a scary movie: Saw 4. Kain's eyes were wide as he curls up closer to Jean and yelps when yet another unfortunate person gets sawed-

Jean: -Hugs him tighter with wide, frightened eyes- Holy crap, why are we watching this?!

Kain: ... You said it would be interesting. -Yelps again and clings to him when finally the movie ends- .... Never again, never will I watch a horror movie again... -Nuzzles up against him tight and yawns- ..... Oh its late... do you have to get home?

Jean: What was I thinking?! -Looks at watch- Yeah, I guess I do have to go home, I doubt we'd get two days off in a row. -Looks at Kain, small smile- Good night, see you tomorrow. -Kiss-

Kain: -Smiles and blushes returning the kiss and hugs him- Good night, be careful on your way home ok... And Jean... thank you... night. -Once Jean had left Kain when to his bedroom with his new stuffed puppy, cuddles it tightly to his chest and breathes in deeply the scent that was all Jean before falling asleep, a smile on his face-

Jean: -Sighs happily. It's still raining so he puts up his umbrella. All of a sudden he starts skipping and signing. -I'm siiiiigin' in the rain! Just siiiingi' in the rain! what a glorio..

-Ed appears out of nowhere and kicks him down. Jean lands in a puddle.-

Jean: What the?!

Ed: *points at him* You know why I did that! -Stomps off-

Jean: .........O.....k. -Gets up and walks off. Once at home, changes clothes. He realizes that he smells Fuery's scent on his shirt. He smiles. As he falls asleep he holds the shirt-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Keep this kiss in mind (FORESHADOWING!!!)

(2)The reason for the ground floor is for later, hint hint.

(3)Jean's Envy had this as a kid!

(4)Spongebob reference


	3. Hurt

_Disclaimer-We own NOTHING!_

RP 3: Hurt

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Chibi Kain as Kain, Scar, a doctor and Roy

Jean's Envy as Jean and a nurse

-The next few days at the office were pretty boring and quiet. Kain and Roy had come to a truce but though the pain and such was still there. But other then that everything was just fine. Kain was currently working on some radio transmissions, his newest and favorite stuffed animal on the desk with him, the same animal that Jean gave him just a few days ago-

Jean: -Walks in with his lunch bag in his hand. Smiles- Hello! -They've been having lunch together for the past few days-

Kain: -Looks up and smiles- Hello to you too. -He moves his things out of the way and pulls out his own lunch. They were eating and talking happily when the alarms go off- What the... -They immediately snap to attention and rush out. They soon found out that Scar was on the rampage in Central again. They grabbed their weapons and rush out to protect the people and do crowd control- Jean, be careful ok. -Smiles at him as he runs in his own direction-

Jean: You be careful too! -Blows kiss. Runs off-

Kain: -He had been running all over directing and being directed in different directions (1) in order to find Scar. So far they had had no luck. He stood waiting at the Central meet up place near the fountain. His eyes were open as they looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. He swallows and looks down only then seeing the shadow that was not his own. He slowly turns around coming face to face with the X scared man and red eyes. He never got the chance to fire his gun until it blew up and he was sent flying back like a rag doll, hitting the nearest wall and crumpling to the ground. He could see black boot clad feet walk closer to him and grab him lifting him. His hazy mind registered a hand being placed on his forehead. He could even feel the twinge of alchemy- ...... J… ean......

Jean: -Appears, gun in hand- HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HE'S NOT EVEN AN ALCHEMIST!

Scar: .... -Looks to him for a moment and glares before tossing Kain to the ground making his get away as bullets rain down on him-

Jean: -Runs over- Are you ok?! -Kisses and hugs him- You're hurt, I've got to get you to a doctor quick! Can you stand?

Kain: ..... -Looks up at Jean with hazy eyes- Jean..... -Blacks out completely from the pain in his head and back- ...

Jean: Oh god no. Stay with me Kain! -Picks him up, bridal style- Hey! Is there a doctor near here! He's hurt! -Runs off in search of a doctor-

XxxxxxxX At the hospital XxxxxxxX

Doctor: -Walks out after about an hour and a half- One for Kain Fuery? -He looks around at the faces in the room but focus on only the blonde that runs up to him-

Jean: How is he? Is he ok? Tell me he's gonna live!!!

Doctor: Calm down..... He'll be fine..... The hit he took broke three of his ribs and he has a concussion and a broken wrist from the explosion, if what information I got it correct. We had to dig out some pieces of metal possibly from the gun but he'll be fine. Some good rest and his medication and he'll make a full recovery. If you want, you can go and see him.

Jean: -Sigh of relief- Oh thank god, thank god. Thank you doctor. -Runs to the room. Kain is sleeping. He pulls up a chair and sits down next to him. He takes his free hand, holds it and kisses it- Thank god...

Kain: -It was an hour or two later when he finally started to stir and wake- .... mmmhmmm..? -His eyes crack open then close again a few times before staying open- ...... J... ean?

Jean: -Smiles- Good morning, my angel. -Kisses his hand again-

Kain: ... -Eyes focus on Jean and smiles a little- Morning.... -Shifts and hisses and winches- ... What.... - Gasps- Scar! He… AH! -Sits up to fast and grabs at his ribs.

Jean: -Puts his hands up- Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself! Just lay back down

Kain: But Scar he... he was there, right there! And.... -Has to lay back down as his vision swims- Uuuuh... what… happened? Where… am I? -He looks around the white room lifting his casted wrist and touches the bandage around his head-

Jean: -Rubs his shoulder lightly- Shh, shhh, it's ok. It's all over now. Scar's gone. He hurt you and you blacked out. I took you to the hospital. You've got a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist and you had a concussion too, but you're all right, thank goodness.

Kain: ... -Looks over at him- ... I'm sorry..... I… I didn't even see him coming... it…just got really…quiet then.... he was behind me.....

Jean: -Doesn't think mentioning how sexual that sounds is appropriate at this time. continues to rub his shoulder- You don't need to apologize, it could have happened to anyone. It's over now. I'm just thankful you're alive.

Kain: -Nods slightly- Yeah... yeah..... when…can I go home? -His head tilts to the side enough so it can rest against his hand-

Jean: I dunno. -Turns his head to the door- Hey doc! When will he be released?

Doctor: So long as he stays in bed or at least well rested without and strenuous activity he can go home in an hour or two.

Kain: .... -Eyes closed from the medications, his head resting on Jeans hand that's on his shoulder-

Jean: -Sighs happily. Lays his head on his shoulder- Thank you, for choosing me, my sweet Kain. -Closes his eyes-

Nurse walks by and sees them: 3 Squee! Yaoi! 3 3 3

-At Havocs apartment-(2)

Kain: -With Jeans help, limps into the apartment- God it hurts.... -His head was swimming and his ribs and back were killing him. Damn Scar... -At least he was alive like Jean said... He could just be a smear on the wall if Jean hadn't gotten there when he did. He shivers at the thought-

Jean: Now where to put you? Hmmm, -Looks at couch- (Thinking) Nah, that's way too uncomfortable, I'll sleep there. **Speaking** How about my bed?

Kain: .... Wha... your bed... but... where will you sleep then? I…I cant do that, ahh!... -Wraps his arm around his rib cage and whimpers a little. He squeaks when he's picked up gently and carried- Jean..... -Lays his head on Jeans shoulder-

Jean: Don't get yourself so worked up. I'll take the couch; it's not a problem. -Lays him down on the bed and pulls the blanket over him- There. now, can I get you anything? Tea? Something to read?

Kain: .... Can.. you lay with me..... Its'…hard to breathe.... -Whimpers slightly and reaches for him, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks-

Jean: -Smiles- Of course. -Goes into bed and snuggles next to him, their heads practically touching-

Kain: ... -Smiles and nuzzles his casted hand resting lightly on Jeans chest as he falls into a heavy healing sleep-

- An hour later knocking is heard at the door-

Jean: -Sits up- Who could that be? -Gets up slowly so as not to wake his sleeping partner. Goes to door and opens it-

Roy: -Holding the stuffed dog that was on Kain's desk- Hey. Thought he might want this. -Hands it to him- ... Ummm, how is he? That was a hard hit he took. I don't know about you but when I saw Scar with him my heart nearly stopped... -Frowns and looks out the window-

Jean: -Clenches fist then relaxes- He's fine. Three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken wrist and some shrapnel was pulled out...but he's doing ok. -Takes the dog- Thanks, he'll appreciate this. I'd invite you in but he's sleeping now.

Roy: -Nods- That and you still haven't fully forgiven me.. like he hasn't... -Sighs- I just wanted to come check up on him... make sure he was doing fine. I'm glad he is... good night Havoc... -He turns and leaves without another word and a wave over his shoulder-

Jean: -Looks as he leaves. Quietly says,- You really do care, don't you? You're forgiven. -Closes door- I'll have to tell him tomorrow.

-It was about 3 weeks later and Kain was still living with Jean. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. His ribs were healing up nicely as was his wrist and his concussion was fully gone. What he was doing now was relaxing on the couch while Jean made them some lunch as he cuddled the little stuffed puppy-

Kain: Are you sure you don't want help? -He looks over in the direction the kitchen was. Past the cards and flowers and some balloons saying, "Get well soon" and "Hope you feel better" from all his coworkers and friends-

Jean: Nope, I got this. -Comes in with a tray of soup and toast. Places it on Kain's lap- Do you still need me to feed you or are you ok? -He's been feeding him, as the wrist Kain broke was his dominant hand-

Kain: -Smiles a little and blushes- If…you don't mind. I rather not waste it and need another bath. -He chuckles a little- Thanks Jean, you're the best... really. -Opens his mouth for the first bite when it's bought to his lips-

Jean: -Smiles- Is it too hot?

Kain: No it's perfect... -Takes more- Thank you... this is very good... -Keeps eating until it's all gone then leans back- I'm sorry you have to shorten your hours at work just to take care of me. -Smiles lightly and accepts the kiss given to him- ... What time will you be home tonight?

Jean: Don't be sorry, it means I get to spend more time with you....Not that I'm happy you're injured!! Not at all!! I just mean that...-Sighs- I'll be home at 4.

Kain: -Chuckles at him and his jumbling at words- ... Hey aren't I supposed to be the one that jumbles my words? -He can't help but chuckle more- I enjoy spending time with you too Jean -Smiles- 4, ok, I'll see you then. Umm better get going or you'll be late, and you know how Riza and Roy are when people are late.

Jean: -Shudders- Boy do I know it. See you later, take it easy, Sweetie. -Gives him one last kiss then hurries out the door-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Say that 5 times fast!

(2) Because Kain would never rest if he was at his place with all the animals XD so Riza is taking care of them.


	4. Betrayal and forgiveness

_Disclaimer-WE do not own FMA._

RP 4: Betrayal and forgiveness

Genres: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Chibi Kain as Kain, Roy and Ed

Jean's Envy as Jean, Lust, Envy, Ed (yeah we were both Ed), and, at one point, herself! XD

-All that was nearly a year ago. Since then, things had been getting better and better. That was, until a new face came into play. Her name was Solaris (Lust Lust Lust .) and she had Jean wrapped around her finger; hook, line and sinker-

The scene: Military headquarters, Jean and Solaris and talking in the hallway, right outside Kain's office.

Kain: ....-Picks up his things and leaves the office going past the two without saying anything-

Jean: -Looks at Kain for a second- (Thinks) Did I make the right choice?

Solaris: Is something wrong, Jeany~?

Jean: -Looks back at her- Yeah, everything's fine! -Puts his arm through hers- So, off to dinner then!

Kain: - He stands there and watches them leave. Jean opens the door for her. He can't stop the tears that start and looks up as the rain starts falling. Of all the days to forget his umbrella. Oh well, not like it matters. He starts walking and just lets the tears fall as he walks alone all the way to his apartment-

-At the restaurant-

Solaris: So tell me more about your Colonel, he seems interesting. What is he up to?

Jean: -Chuckles- I've told you before, babe, that's classified information.

Solaris: -Pouts- Not even a little bit?

Jean: -Shakes head- Nope, sorry.

Solaris: -Frowns. Hisses under her breath- You're not making this easy for me...

Jean: Did you say something?

Solaris: -Smiles again- No, nothing.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

-A few days later, Kain was at his desk when Jean came in without Solaris, for once-

Kain: ... -Looks up for a moment then looks back down to his work quickly, not bothering to look up-

Jean: -Hesitates- Hi.

Kain: Hi..... -Doesn't look up from his work and keeps writing before standing and getting the papers together to take to the Fuhrer- Did you need something Havoc?

Jean: Yes. Solaris has this younger sister (Envy in disguise cuz he has nothing better to do with his life =P) and I think you two would make a good pair. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date?

Kain: ... -Turns to look at him nothing but pure hurt in his eyes- Oh, a sister, how quaint Havoc! So is that all I was?! Something temporary?! You seemed to get rid of me pretty quickly once Solaris came into play! A double date you ask! Sorry, no thanks! I have better things to do then be around someone like you! ... You... promised Jean..... I said... if you were going to hurt me... to just leave...... I didn't mean leave a year from then.... -He sniffs and he walks away-

-Maes, Ed, Al, Roy, Breda, Falman, Sheska, and Riza all look at him then just go back to what they were doing-

Ed: That's cold... -Looking at Havoc before turning away from him and continuing his conversation with Al-

Jean: -Looks down. He knows he should just leave the room so he walks. Feels tears coming- I did promise him....Oh god what have I done?! I'm as bad as Roy! No...I'm worse. -Looks up with a determined face- I've got to break it off with her. I've got to apologize to him. Even if he doesn't forgive me, he has to know how sorry I am.

-Somewhere across town-

Envy: Lying on the ground staring at the ceiling-Hey Lust I changed my mind, I won't be going.

Lust: -Sarcastic- Oh dear, how I'll miss you,

Envy: Besides, I'm much more interested in the Chibi Alchemist...

-Back at Military headquarters-

Kain: -Sniffs as he thinks to himself while he hole punches the papers- Was it something I did? Something I didn't do? Did he want something more physical? God and it was 2 days before his birthday. I ... I was going to give myself to him, to make it special, to say those three words. And... he just threw it back in my face like I was nothing the minute she came. I was nothing..... I'll always be nothing....-He looks up when someone comes in- Go away Havoc... I don't want to talk to you or see you.....-Hadn't he done enough?-

Jean: Just listen to me for a second. I know it probably doesn't mean anything when I say it, but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I promised I would never hurt you and I broke that promise. I was an idiot. A complete, f*cking idiot.....I broke up with her. I know that hardly even helps, but I couldn't stay with her any longer. She's nothing like you. Not nearly as kind, as sweet, as caring. No one could ever compare to you.

-Looks away- That's all I wanted to say. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you that I feel horrible about what I did. I'm sorry. I hope you'll someday meet someone who appreciates you for who you are. I was too stupid to really appreciate what I had, until I threw it away.

-Turns to leave- Once again, I'm sorry.

Kain: Sorry… YOU, sorry!!! HA! So what, you're going to be sorry to her now too!! You just broke her heart as well! No, I know what this is... you have been dumped so many times that now you want people to hurt! Well congradu-fuck-lations HAVOC!! You promised!! PROMISED!!!

-Tears opening fall down his cheeks and he chokes on small sobs- On your birthday..... I was going to give you myself. I was going to give you everything I am..... No, I'm the lucky one.... I'm lucky I didn't give it to a lying bastard like you!! I'm kind and sweet and caring!! That's what gets me in this fucking mess all the time! I'm through with people!! I'm through with it all!!

Jean: -Taken back at first. He had no idea how much pain he had put him through. At that moment he begins to understand his actions and how much he's affected him-

I get it know. There are people out there that give and there are those that take. And then there are those that know how to do both, equivalent exchange, as they say. I must be nothing but a taker. I take and I take and I never give.

-He looks at Kain- You always gave more than you take. You can't give up on people. You can't be through with it all. This world needs more people like you. There is someone out there who needs you. someone who will both take what you give, and give back to you. The whole time I was with you, I was happy. I was so deliriously happy. But I guess I never really appreciated the person who gave me that happiness. I took you for granted. I'm the taker. I never gave enough. I'm the one who should be through with it all. -Turns, looks at Kain one last time with regret in his eyes- I hope you find your happiness. -Runs out-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

-It was about a week later when they got another mission. Kain was working diligently on his communications. The sound of gunshots from Riza's side had him running up the stairs to fast to aide her. It wasn't enough. The thing somehow was still moving and healing! That wasn't normal. They both thought it was all lost when a snap is heard and flames shoot out, knocking the thing from the tower and into the roof of another building. It had to be dead right? He turns to Riza and Roy as he's ordered to stay put with Black Hayate- YES SIR!! -Salute-

-The whole kittenkabodle: Jean gets hurt, Roy saves the day, Lust dies, yadda yadda yadda, too lazy to write; I have a snow day today and I'm too lazy to write yeah!!-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Roy: -Stops the car outside Kain's apartment- Don't be so surprised Havoc.... he still cares.... a lot... -Gets out and walks over to his door- Come on. -Pulls out the wheel chair-

Jean: -Groans and glares at Roy- Why the hell did you bring me here? I'm in enough pain already. Seeing his face will just bring more. -Leans on his arm- He's been hurt worse than me...

Roy: You listen to me Jean. He asked to take care of you..... he wants to. No one asked him, no one ordered him. He wants to. You may have hurt him but... -Sighs- ... Jean, please... let him.... please... You can't take care of your self right now. So please…

Jean: -Blinks- He wants to? After everything I've done?...-Sighs- Ok, I'll go, -Grumbles to self- But don't be surprised if he tries to kill me. I might actually ask to do it. I deserve it. Like I have any reason to live anymore...

Roy: -Helps him into the chair- You would be surprised. -Rolls him over to the door and before he can even knock the door opens- Hey Kain.

Kain: Hi you two. -Smiles sadly- Well, let's get you settled huh Jean. Guess we're roomies again; only this time, I get to take care of you. -Smiles and takes over pushing Jean in- Come on in Roy, I'm sure you have to tell me how to do things. -After some conversation with Roy on what to give Jean he leaves- ... Jean? .... I'm sorry.... -Looks at him sadly- I never wanted this to happen to you... you…never deserved it...

Jean: Yes I did. I deserved worse. -Looks to the side- I should have died. He should have left me, I should have died. But no, he had to save me. -Looks back at him- And now I'm back with you. -Chuckles sadly- I'm both happy and angry. I'm happy to be with you (and grateful you're alive, Riza told me what happened), but I hate that I'm taking advantage of your kindness once again. –Sighs- God I hate myself.

Kain: -It only took him a few minutes to break down and hug him- No... I was wrong. I was happy too then, when you were with me. Please Jean... you never deserved this... not you... I'm glad you're alive, so glad. I… when I saw you being wheeled out I was scared.... -Sniffs and cries against his neck- I thought I lost you for good. You're not taking advantage of me. I want to do this because… I..... ummm... -Blushes- I… I still like you..... a lot Jean.

Jean: -Blinks, also blushes a little- You mean that? You really mean that? -Kain nods. Jean starts to cry. He returns the hug- I still like you a lot too. No, it's more than that. It's always been more than that; I love you. Even when I was with...her....I never stopped loving you. Kain....believe me when I say...you're the only person I've ever truly loved.

Kain: ... -Hugs him tighter basically straddling him in the chair and kisses him- I.... I love you too Jean.... I love you too... I'm sorry this happened to you, but it's ok. I'll take care of you, ok... -Smiles- I'll always take care of you. -Hugs him tightly-

Jean: -Smiles, hugs him tighter as well- Thank you. Thank you for caring. Thank you, for being you. I'll take care of you as well. Anything you want, I'll do it. -Looks at him- And don't apologize, I'm the idiot that got myself the way I am now.

Kain: -Smiles and kisses him again- Same to you... now, lets get you settled. My room? -Smiles, already knowing the answer. He gets up off Jeans lap and pushes him into the bedroom- The dogs are in their kennels until you think you can handle them. I don't want any accidents with you and the cats are harmless -He helps Jean onto the bed and kisses him-...... I have the next week off to get you situated so now I have plenty of time with you.. -Climbs onto the bed and kisses him-

Jean: -Returns the kiss and smiles- Now I'm glad I didn't die. This...this is better than heaven could ever be.

Kain: -Smiles and lays against him- ... Happy late birthday Jean..... -Smiles and nuzzles against his neck- .... Welcome home.... my home is your home now..

Jean: -Sighs contently- This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten.

Kain: -Smiles and kisses him- ... Later, when you're feeling better, I'll... ummm -Blushes beet red- give you something else, too. Mumbles-

Jean: -Cocks his head- Hmm, what do you...-Realizes. Turns red- Oh...OH! You...you really don't need to, I'm happy just being with you.

Kain: ... I know..... and I with you, but... I.... I want to do this.... -Hugs him tighter- ..... to show you that you... are who I want.... -Looks up at him with his wide eyes and smiles his fingers playing with the buttons absentmindedly on Jean's shirt. –

Jean: -Takes Kain's hands in his- I feel the same; I want to show you how much that you're the one I want, the only one. Actually, -Turns red and mumbles- you'll be my first....

Kain: Wha…your first?! But... you acted like you have done this a lot... and, -Blushes- ... ummmm well I've never done it.... ever..... you… ummm were my first kiss and everything..... -Swallows and blushes, burying his face against Jean's neck- (1)

Jean: I was? -Kain nods, still blushing. Jean smiles- That is so cute!! 3 -Hugs!- No I've never done it, you've seen the kind of luck I've had with my partners. -Looks down at his legs. Frown- The proof is here....-Looks back at him- You're the only person who has truly accepted me. Thank you. -Puts his hands on the sides of his face and kisses him- From now on, I'll try to be a better person to you.

Kain: .... -Smiles and caresses his cheek, kissing him back, eventually having to straddle him to get in a comfortable position and settles down with a content sigh- .... I love you Jean.... -Yawns lightly, his arms around his neck-

Jean: -Smiles and runs his fingers through Kain's hair- I love you too Kain. -Closes his eyes and falls asleep-

-Somewhere across town...-

Ed: -Running- Get the f**k away from me you crazy palm tree!

Envy: -Chasing him- You can't deny our love Chibi-chan! 3

Ed: Yes I can! And stop calling me chibiiiiiii!

-Run off into the sunset-

Foreshadowing!!!!

(1) I told you to keep the kiss from RP 2 in mind!


	5. Stalker palm tree

Now we move from Havoc and Fuery to Envy and Ed! Just so you know this is a mix of elements from the 1st anime series and the second anime series.

_Disclaimer-We own nothiiiiiiing!!!!_

RP 8: Stalker palm tree

Genres: Humor, Onesided romance

Staring: Chibi Kain as Kain Fuery, Edward Elric, and Wrath

Jean's Envy as Jean Havoc and Envy

The scene: Kain's house.

-Come morning the bedroom is empty, save for Jean, and there isn't a sound in the house until Kain comes back from walking the dogs-

Kain: Back to the kennels, go on, shoo! -Watches the dogs take off then gets started on breakfast before checking on Jean- Hey, you wake? ... –Smiles, sees him still asleep and walks over, leans over him, and brushes his hair from his face- .... Sleeping like a log. -Kisses him- Come on you, wake up now.

Jean: -Blinks open his eyes. Smile- Ahh, my favorite way to wake up...

Kain: -Smiles down at him and kisses him again- ... I've been up but wanted to get you breakfast with your medication before any pain sets in. -Kisses him again and moves him around- Ready to move? On three, ok.. one.. two.. three. -Helps to slide him into the chair and hugs him- You ok? -Hears the door- Who can that be? Well come on, let's check. -Pushes him from the room-

Kain: -Wheels Jean to the table and kisses his cheek before heading to the door- Ok, ok, I'm coming... -Opens the door- Can I help WHOA!!!! -Is tackled down and then the door is shut by Ed- Ed... what's wrong with you? ... -Stands up and adjusts his glasses- ...

Ed: -Struggling to catch his breath-...He won't…leave…me a…ALONE!!!!!

Envy: -Watching closely from around a corner- So that's where you went huh Chibi-san? –Smirk- You can't stay in there forever. I'll be waiting~...

Kain: Ummm who wont leave you alone Ed? ... -Looks worried as he heads back over to Jean-

Ed: Envy!! That fucking palm tree wont leave me alone!!!! -Quickly moves over to them and hops on Jeans lap- Hey, I'm just ummm gonna hang out here for a bit...

Kain: -Sighs- ... Sure, I guess… ummm, breakfast?

Ed: Oh sounds good. So Jean, you doing good hmmmm? -Wink wink-

Jean: -Angry anime style vein appears in head- Why are you in my lap, do you think I'm Santa Claus? And what do you mean by "doing good"?

Ed: Naaa you're just Jeany. HA! "I dream of Jeany." Kain's favorite show!

Kain: -Blushing like mad- WHAT!! EDWARD!!! Honestly... -Brings out breakfast- ... Just for that no food for you. -Keeps the plate from him- And get of Jean he's not a chair for you!

Ed: Only for you, huh? -Gets up- ...

Kain: -Blushing- No... he's a person. -Gives jean his food and sighs- ... You know, I can't support you here to Ed... how long are you planning to stay anyway... ?

Ed: Until I know he's dead.

Kain: -Groans- ....

Jean: -Looks at Kain- Hey, you took quite a fall, are you ok? -Turns to Ed- And you, you're acting weird, are you high or something?

Kain: -Smiles- Yeah I'm fine, don't worry I've taken falls worse then that before. -Sits next to him-

Ed: No I'm not high; I'm just being chased by a homunculus!!!

Envy: -Now sitting in a tree watching them from the window- Looks like I'll have to go in after you Chibi...-Transforms into a black cat. jumps out of tree and knocks on the door-

Meow!

-All the dogs come from their kennels growling and attack that cat-

Kain: AHH!! -Runs outside- BAD BAD DOWN!!! Awww poor thing. -Picks Envy-cat up and takes him inside- No treats for you. -Closes the door- Awwww.... never seen them attack a animal before, and I have cats... strange... -Walks past Ed-

Envy-cat: -Jumps onto Ed's lap- Purrrrr~ ;)

Jean: I think he likes you.

Ed: -Looks at the cat- Uggg, I hate animals. Al likes cats, give it to him to coddle after. Or better yet here you go Kain, a new cat. I'll even name him for you; his name is Fluffy!!

Kain: Oh… ummm, eheheh, thanks…I guess... -Takes the cat and puts him in a pet cage to get used to the other cats- So Ed, who is this Envy person; you said something about a homunculus?

Ed: Yeah, he's this pain in the ass, one that won't leave me alone. Green hair, looks like a retarded palm tree, wears a skirt... and a tube top. I cant stand him.....how can I after the things he's done... human they call themselves, I call them monsters... you cant be called human after you take into account the things they have done... end of story.

Kain: And the name?

Ed: One of the Seven Deadly Sins..... envy, envious... usually envy is envious of what another has... isn't that the truth.. -Sighs- ...

Jean: So what does he want with you? Well, other than the obvious..

Envy: (Thinking) Fluffy? Really? -Scowls. Looks at Ed. Swishes his tail and smiles slyly- As if this cage will hold me...you just wait till nightfall Chibi...

Ed: Yeah besides that... I dunno. I hate him ... plain and simple, I hate him... rather he would just curl up and die, humf.

Kain: That's a bit mean, but, I guess I can understand... –Frowns. He finishes his breakfast and takes his and Jean's dishes- ... But really Ed.... maybe..

Ed: Homunculi don't have remorse Kain!!

Kain: Ok ok ok !! -Sighs- Come on Jean. I'll help you with the bath, ok? -Smiles-

Ed: TMI!!

Kain: Ed... shut up. -Rolls Jean to the bathroom-

Jean: -Turns around and sticks his tongue out at Ed- XP

Envy: Well well well, looks like I'll get to play with you a little earlier than I expected. -Turns into fly, flies out of cage, and turns back into cat. Prances over to Ed and jumps on his lap again, paws firmly on his stomach-

Meow! =3

-He smiles a feline fanged grin. He looks in Ed in the eyes. He hisses quietly,-

You are MINE.

Ed: Wait you…were in there… and... -Looks at him - Did you just talk?!! AHHH! -Grabs him and whacks him against the table by his tail- DIE DAMN HOMUNCOUS!!! DIE!!!!!!

Envy: -Transforms to his preferred form. Rubs his head- OW! Geez Shrimp, that really hurt. -Stands up, a cruel smile on his lips- And you said some not very nice things about me, that hurt too. Now I'm gonna make you pay. -Pounces on him, pinning his wrists to the couch-

Ed: GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED SONE OF A BITCH!! KAIN!!! JEAN!! HEEELLP!!!!!!!!!! IM UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!

Kain: ... Ugg, what now OMG ED!!!! Umm, umm -Jumps for his gun-

Ed: GET IT OFF!!!!

Envy: -Looks up- Don't even bother shooting, I can't die. You meanwhile, are mortal. I could kill you easily. -Pulls Ed up and holds him in a hug- Just let me take this and be on my way and I'll let you and your Lover-boy live. –Smiles- Don't worry, I promise that this boy will still be alive when I'm finished with him...

Kain: -Gulps and looks to Jean who was and rolled to the end of the hallway still out of view. Kain turned his eyes back to Envy and Ed- ...... Ed... I'll call Roy... ok.... -He doesn't lower his gun though and swallows-

Ed: ... JUST SHOOT HIS BLOODY ARMS OFF!!!!

Kain: ... -Unsure of what to do He was basically alone in this and Jean was defenseless- ..... I...

Envy: -Chuckles- I seem to be causing a bit of a ruckus. Well, looks like it's time to go. -Picks up Ed, who is squirming, bridal style- See ya later! -Kicks the door open and runs out-

Jean: WTF just happened?!

Kain: -Watching and looks to him- Better call Roy... there goes my week long vacation with you. -Groans and walks over to him- You go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute to help ok? -Kisses him and helps him turn around and head in the right direction before making his call and then happily making his way back to Jean, helping him with his shirt- ... Roy said he would handle it... so I'm all yours. -Smiles and kisses him again as he starts up the hot water-

-Somewhere else-

Ed: PUT ME DOWN YOU INSANE MURDERING POMTREE PSHYCO!!!! AHHHHH!!! -Is dropped as something else tackles Envy-

Wrath: ENVY!!! You got him!!! -Growls- ...

Ed: Oh shit!! -Stands and readies for a fight- Damn, where's Al when you need him?

Envy-Wrath WTF?! Did you follow me?!

Wrath: I knew you were going after him! He killed mother!! So now I'll kill HIM!!! -Jumps at Ed and knocks him over and wrestles with him- Die die die!!!!!! You'll pay for killing mother!!

Envy: -Pushes Wrath off and starts fighting with him- She was never your real mom! -After a long and violent fight, he manages to pin him down- Look, I know you're upset but there's nothing we can do about it. Go home you little monster.

Wrath: TRAITOR!!! -Kicks him off and runs right at Ed, transmuting a short sword and drives it through him before kicking him away and laughs as he skids away- ...... For my mother... -Looks over this shoulder at Envy and runs off- I'll tell the others!! You Traitor!!

Ed: ... -Hand over his stomach as he watches Wraith run off then turns to Envy- ... Mother? ..... Who ... -Falls forward- .... Al.... I'm... sorry…

Envy: -Runs over to him- Shit....-Picks him up. Transforms into Al- Stay with me Ed, the hospital's close by. -Runs off-

Ed: ........

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

LEAVING YOU IN SUSPENSE!!!!


	6. A Former Foe

_Disclaimer- We don't own a damn thing _

RP 6: A Former Foe

Genres: Humor, Drama, Romance

Chibi Kain as Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, and a nurse.

Jean's Envy as Envy.

The scene: -Later at the hospital-

Nurse: He'll be fine now; you can all go home, visiting hours are over.

(Real, not Envy in disguise) Al: See you tomorrow brother.

-Leaves with Roy and the others-

Ed: ........- breathing evenly- .....

Envy, disguised as a nurse: -Walks in and shuts the door. Though in disguise, he can't hide the mixed look of sorrow and relief on his face- Hello there. How are you feeling?

Ed: -Opens his eyes and looks at her- ...... I'm fine..... well, as fine as I can be right now... is it time for my medication again? ....-Moves to sit up and winches-... I was told… my brother brought me in, but.... he just told me now that... he didn't know until…the Mustang came to get him...

Envy: -Changes to his preferred form- That's because I was the one who brought you in.

Ed: -Jumps then grabs his middle- SHit!! -Hisses- …What… why not finish me off.... you had your chance....... -Moves to get defensive if he can- ............ -Panting from the pain of the movement- ....

Envy: -Nearly jumps- Don't get up, you really got hurt!....-Crosses his arms and pouts- Geez, is this really the thanks I get?....I didn't want to kill you. I really like you.

Ed: -Blinks and looks at him trying to find some sort of trick or lie- ... Like me?... Why in the hell would you of all people like me? Hasn't your goal been to kill me? …To make me pay for ... being Daddy's favorite…whatever that means.... I don't have a father... never did. -Winches as he has no choice but to lay down- ..... Well whatever.... Fine, tell me…I can't exactly run now anyway...

Envy: -Sits down in a chair next to him- I stopped caring about Hohenheim a long time ago. Besides, even though it was his soul, he had two different bodies. We're not at all related, by blood at least...... When I first met you, in Lab 5, when you refused to transmute those prisoners, you made me feel something. I saw true compassion that day. You care about your brother so much but you wouldn't kill another person to bring his body back. That touched me. That's when I knew that I liked you, because I'd never met anyone that caring.

Ed: -Blushes a little- I wouldn't say that out loud.... could get you in trouble with the others........ -He closes his eyes and after a little while sighs and opens them again, looking to him- Thank you..... for my life...-Sighs- So ... what are you gonna do now? .... And that kid..... Wrath... right?

Envy: -Smiles- You're welcome. -Leans back, sighs and waves his hand as if brushing off a fly- As for Wrath, whatever. He'll just have to cry himself to sleep. Maybe he'll go to his real mom, Izumi or whatever her name was. Like I care what happens to him. -Looks at Ed- I care what happens to you.

Ed: .... -Lifts his human hand and pokes him right where his heart is- …You are a strange one.... but.... regardless what you have done..... I guess I can forgive you...... Now, I hate hospitals and I rather not be here all night... if you catch my drift.. You see, hospitals and I don't get along... -Moves his automail-

Envy –Smiles- Ok, I'll see if I can sneak you out. But, before I go...-Gives him a quick peak on the cheek. Transforms into a nurse- See you in a few minutes, Chibi -Waves and leaves-

Ed: -Blinks as he leaves and takes the time he's granted to sit up and grab at least his red coat and waits- ..... Sneak me out... how? ..... Huh, this should be interesting...

Envy: -Reappears with a body bag and a gurney-Ta da! =D

Ed: ... Oh hell no... Hell no. I'm so not going in a body bag... Lord knows how many dead people have been in there. -Shivers at the thought- I have a better idea ... it's called a window.... or has your hair messed up your brain?

Envy: -Frowns and puts his hands on his hips- I will not let you climb out of that window, not in your condition. It's safer if you take it easy. Now get in this bag and pretend to be a cadaver!

Ed: I hate you now, I just want you to know that. I hate you. -Winches as he walks over and yelps as he is lifted and put into he bag- How am I gonna breathe HEY! -Blinks as the bag is zipped up- ... Umm Envy... hey... -Goes quiet as he can feel the gurney move. He could hear people talking and such and feel doors getting parted near his feet-

Nurse: Oh dear, another child...

Ed: -Has to keep himself from yelling out that he wasn't a fucking child-

Envy: -Snickers a bit at the "child" comment-

-After sometime they make it out. Envy unzips the bag-

Envy: You're free, happy now? I didn't exactly appreciate that "hate" comment. So, where do you live?

Ed: -Flicks his nose- Well I didn't appreciate the snickering to the child comment so we're even. -He sits up with a little help and looks around- .... The military apartments are about 3 miles that way... but Al's there so for now I think we may as well just run around, or well you do the running. -Smiles a little- Don't tell me you're too old for that?

Envy: Old?! Who you callin' old you little (and I do mean LITTLE!!!)..! -Starts to chase him-

Ed-WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE!!!

-Ed, who gets his strength back, and Envy run around the city for a little while, playing tag. After some time they finally collapse onto a park bench-

Ed: -Flopped down head pillowed on Envy's thigh, panting, rubs at his wound a bit and lets out a heavy breath- Well, who would have thought huh.... that I would get along with you..... -Closes his eyes out of pure trust for the green haired homunculus-

Envy: -Runs his fingers through the tired alchemist's bangs. Sighs contently- Yeah, and who would have thought I'd like a former foe...

Ed: -Pushes against the hand with his head- Yeah..... - Yawns and looks up - ..... You know I have to keep going.... are you going to try and stop me, or help me?... I won't stop searching for the Philosopher's Stone...or a way to get my brother's body back... you know that.

Envy: -Looks his straight in the eyes- I'm going to help you. I don't know any alternative methods of making a Philosopher's Stone other than....-Looks down at the ground as if ashamed-...but that doesn't mean we should stop looking. I'll do everything I can to help you and your brother.

Ed: So you just turning your back on the homunculi then? -He nods- Wrath would have told the others by now... they will hunt you down.... and the military won't accept you... My brother... he trusted Greed so ... I swear Envy.... this better not be some sick twisted trick... -Sighs- ... I'm through with tricks... -Stands and looks out over the city from the park's cliff side view- ....

Envy: -Puts his hand on his shoulder- If it was a trick then I wouldn't have saved you. I had to save you. -Looks at his feet- I was scared....I was scared you wouldn't make it.

Ed: -Sighs and just relaxes leaning into him from behind- ... Ok... I trust you... -Looks up at him with a small smile- ... Where are you staying?

Envy: To tell you the truth, nowhere. I was staying with the homunculi but I highly doubt they'll let me back. Don't worry about me, I'll just find a motel room or something

Ed:... You, ummm, you can stay with me and Al... Not a ton of room but we have an extra bed that Al cant use, so, if you want. -Looks down again back towards the city- ....

Envy: -Blinks-You're sure? It's gonna take a while for your brother and friends to get used to me and accept me, so maybe I should keep my distance for a while.

Ed: .... Well I guess.... you'll just have to hide yourself when they come along. Al though, I think he will understand. -Smiles- So how about it you homeless homunculus?

Envy: -Smiles- Sure, you chi...CUTE alchemist..

Ed: C... cute!! ...... -Waits a moment then elbows him in the gut- I'm not cute., I'm not Chibi and I'm not so short that I have to have a highchair to sit at a table!..... -Sighs and pouts-

Envy: -Laughs- You say you're not cute and yet what you just did was adorable! 3

Ed: - Elbows him again and humfs walking off. Once he's a little bit a ways he turns to him- Well, you coming or are you going to let me walk to our home alone with an insane child homunculi running around?

Envy: -Now it's his turn to pout and humph- I am not a child! -Folds his arms and walks with Ed- (1)

Ed: I was referring to Wrath, not you.... I would like not to run through a second time... Once is enough thanks... After a few minutes he leans against Envy as they walk-

Envy: -Puts his arm up, then hesitates- Ne...Fullmetal, can I put my arm around you?

Ed: Don't call me Fullmetal and then you can.... -Smiles a little and moves closer-

Envy: -Smiles- Ok…Ed...-Puts his arm around him- 3

Ed: -Smiles and sighs as they move all the way to the place he and Al were staying- .... Welll you coming? Or am I to fend for myself should someone attack? -He gets an impish smile on his face although he was a bit worried about that. He wasn't in any state to fight Wrath or any of them off at the moment- Damn kid- He looks up, a bit too late when Al grabs him- AHHH!!

Al: BROTHER!! They said you disappeared from the hospital!! I was worried!!! Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to stay there!!

Ed: …Al...... can't...... breathe...... pain....... oww......... stop.......

Al: OH!! -Drops him- I'M SORRY BROTHER!!

Ed: ... -Twitching on the floor-

Envy: -A bit nervous- Hi...

Al: Oh hi.... -Blinks- HOMUNCULUS!!!! BROTHER!!!

Ed: Al, Al Al... AL!!! Calm down. He's the one that took me to the hospital in the first place. So just chill, ok... just let it be.... he's not going to hurt anyone.

Al: But Ed how can we... you know… trust him?

Ed: What, helping me out doesn't count?

Al: Well no that's not what I meant, I mean, well… you know, the laboratory...

Ed: Yeah yeah, well we had a few words. It's fine Al. Come on, don't you trust me?

Al: ... I do..... but I'm wondering if the meds have done something to your brain...

Ed: Nope... -Closes the door after pulling Envy inside and starts up the stairs, already starting to show obvious signs of serious fatigue.- ... I'm going to bed Al... we'll talk about this more in the morning... -Slumps against the wall- Ok... just trust me...

Al: Do you need help? -Worried voice- And ok... I trust you brother.

Envy: -Looks at Al- I know it's going to take you some time to get used to me, and trust me, but I'd really like to start over. -Holds out his hand and smiles- Hi, I'm Envy.

Al: Ummm... - shakes his hand- ... Alphonse... umm just call me Al.... just not Rusty bucket anymore though please. -Turns to see Ed slide down the wall- Brother!! -Moves to go to him but is beaten by Envy- ....Ummmm..

Envy: Ed! Are you ok?! -Picks him up- Damn, this isn't good, your wound is opening again. -Walks up the stairs, carrying him. Turns to Al- Do you know how to bandage him or should we call a doctor?

Al: .I can do it... the doctors will only take him back to the hospital. He hates those places for a reason... -Sighs as he moves quickly to grab the medical kit- ... Lay him on the bed there and I need hot water and towels, hurry. -Moves to Ed's side and starts taking care of the wound as Envy gets the water and towels- Stupid Brother... should have just stayed put.... -Sighs-

Envy: -Returns with a bucket of hot water and towels- Seriously Ed, you need to take it easy. -Puts the bucket down and dips a towel in it- I don't want to see you hurt again. Now this may sting a little...

Ed: ... -Hisses but deals with it. It wasn't as bad as getting refitted for his automail anyway- It's ok.... a few days down and I'll be good.. -Watches as Al shows Envy how to wrap a bandage and he was all set. He watches as Al leaves and chuckles- He already trusts you... -Yawns-

Envy: -Smiles, lays his head next to Ed- Good. I hope we can be friends. -Semi-whispers- And I hope you and I can be more than friends...

Ed: ..... -Smiles and pats his head- ..... Well get up here, floor's not that comfy..... -Yawns and rolls on to his side- Well?

Envy: -Happily jumps in and puts his arms around Ed, gently- X3

Ed: -Chuckles and snuggles down against him, curling in a little ball- .... –Yawns and falls asleep, this time without nightmares-

Envy: -Nuzzles him and also falls asleep-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Envy was not really paying attention, he was too ecstatic that Ed had accepted him.


	7. Battle in Central

_Disclaimer-We do not own anything related to FMA. _

RP 7: Battle in Central

Genres: Adventure, Humor, Suspense.

Staring: Jean's Envy as: Envy and Jean. (I basically just went along with whatever Chibi Kain was doing. xP)

Chibi Kain as: Ed, Kain, Roy, Wrath, and Pride. (Really took charge of this RP and did a great job!)

-The next couple of weeks everything was great and things were going back to normal for many-

Ed: -Sitting under a tree out of view of the military complex windows, reading-

- On the other side was Kain leaning happily against Jean who wasn't quite out of the military but was working mostly on paper work helping out where he could-

Envy: -Pops out of tree upside down and looks at Ed- Boo!

Ed: AHHH!H!!!! Envy!!! -Growls and glares at him- Damn, you trying to give me a heart attack! -Leans forwards as the Sin plops behind him and cuddles him- And make sure no one sees you.... that would not make for a interesting conversation with Mustang... and question.... the Fuhrer and the secretary...... know anything about them?

Envy: Hmm? Oh yeah; the Fuhrer is Pride and the secretary is Sloth. You killed her, 'member?

Ed: ... What?! .... Well that's really not good... I mean everyone here is in danger of something..... -Picks up his coffee that's been sitting there next to him and moves to take a sip. It was bubbling strangely and had a sour like smell that wasn't common with it-(1)

Envy: WOAH! -Knocks the coffee out of his hands- That's poisoned!! There was arsenic in that! Didn't you see the fizz, smell it?! Holy crap, someone's trying to kill you...

Ed: HEY!!... .... -Looks at the grass next to them where the coffee fell and watches it wither quickly. He swallows/gulps- .... Thanks........ -Eyes go wide- Everyone was getting it from the same place!! -Jumps up and runs to the mess hall and bursts in- DON'T DRINK THE COFFEE OR EAT ANYTHING!!

Kain: -Back in there with Jean and is just about to take a sip of the coffee, the mug already at his lips, same as Roy-

Roy: … and why not full metal?

Ed: It's laced with arsenic!!

Envy: -Stomping through the halls of Central Military headquarters- I don't know what you're planning Pride, but I'm gonna find out!

Roy: Don't be ridiculous Ed... we made this all fresh... -Moves to take a sip then turns around when one of the other soldiers near the back starts gagging and falls to the floor, choking on something as his buddies move to try and help him before he goes completely still- .....

Kain and Roy:… -Mugs and liquid just barley brushing their lips. Eyes wide- ..

(and yes Jean is there and is like OMFG!! XD )

Ed: SEE DON'T DRINK IT!

Jean: What the hell are you all standing around for?! Get a doctor!!

-Meanwhile-

Envy: -Bursts into Pride's office- PRIDE! What's going on here?!

Man: Too late... he's.... dead..... -Steps back with the others- ...

Roy: -Puts his mug down-

Kain: …-Drops his as it shatters on the ground- … omg...

Jean: Shit...

-Meanwhile-

Envy: -Grabs Pride by the collar of his shirt- Don't ignore me! Tell me what you're up to!!!

Kain: …-Shakily swallows and looks to Jean before grabbing the coffee in his man's hand and tossing it in the trash- ..... omg.....

Pride: ... I don't know what you're talking about.... but thank you for coming to me… - stands and smiles- ... so die quietly wont you... Fullmetal can't be side tracked anymore by a traitor...

Envy: -Smiles cruelly and transmutes his arm into a blade- Why don't you die instead? -Lunges at him-

Pride: Learned alchemy have you? .... -Hits him solidly and watches him fly through wall after wall- Pathetic, not nearly strong enough... -Starts to walk calmly to where he landed as soldiers rush from the rooms he flew through-

Ed: -Looks up when Envy flies through the room he was in with the others and smashes into one of the giant pillars denting it- ... Envy!.. - Runs to him- Envy…what… what happened…?

Kain: -With his gun out and the others ready for a fight- ... That's the homunculus…

Pride: That's correct; destroy him men... he tried to kill you all through poison... I sadly see it already got one... -Shakes his head- ...

Ed: What?!... That… that's a lie!!

Envy: -Drops to the ground- Sh...shit....that was a good one....-Looks at himself- Wh...what is this? Why aren't I healing?!

Ed: -Checks him over then stands above him- ... He's... he's not a homunculus. He didn't try to poison us, you did… PRIDE!!

Roy: Pride? ... A Sin!! -Turns to the Fuhrer- I should have known.... but, how?... This long...

Pride: You know what I hate the most..... -Keeps smiling as he draws his swords- What I hate the most are... little alchemists that dig around where they don't belong..... alchemists like you Roy Mustang, and you Edward Elric... son of Hohenheim of Light..

Ed: … -Takes a quick breath- .... -Takes a step back- …Envy.... what.... what's going on.... is he .... is he really a homunculus? If… if we fight here... everyone is in danger....

Envy: -Weakly gets up, wincing in pain- There's no way...I'll lose to you....and I won't...let you hurt any of them....not as long as....I can still fight...-Transforms into a somewhat smaller form of his original form in the manga/Brotherhood series- _**Everyone! get to someplace safe! I'll take care of him! **_

Ed: Envy… -Grabs his arm- .... he's dangerous.... be careful.... NO STOP!! -Watches as all the soldiers open fire on Pride, and Roy and other alchemists use their specialties on him- ........ did…it work?

Kain:… -Gun up and takes a step back where Jean was in the hall safe with others that were unarmed- ...did…we get him Roy?

Envy: -Back in his preferred form. Staggering around. Slurring his words as if drunk- I don't seeeee Pride anywhere soooo I think ya basicahlly blew 'im up. As fer me, I'm going to have a KIIIIILER headache tomorrow. *falls flat on his face*

Pride: -Chuckles- Always leaving the job half finished Envy, just like always. Pathetic... -Steps from the fire and rubble as he regenerates- ....As for all of you... -Turns to Roy and the others and zooms forwards slashing and knocking them away to skid across the floor, K.- ....

Roy: -Hits the wall and sides down knocked out, same as Maes, Kain, Breda, Falman, Riza and many other soldiers litter the floor-

-Soldiers in the hallway and one holding Jean back all stand in fear and shock- …He took them all out with one hit...

Ed: ROY!! MAES!! KAIN!! RIZA!! -Looks to them then to Pride and growls- That's it… -Transmutes his arm into a short sword- ... I've had it with my friends getting hurt!

Envy: -Has no more strength, he can only watch Pride and Ed fight- Good luck Ed....-Coughs up blood, groans- So this is it huh...I guess it's time for me to die anyway....I've caused so many people pain....it should only be appropriate that I die in pain... Hell, here I come...-Shuts eyes-

Wrath: ..... -Watching and frowns- .... Big brother... -Frowns more and hops down and drags Envy out of there- Hey…HEY!! - Smacks his cheek a few times- Hey… baka! Wake up traitor baka!

Ed: -Still fighting and starts to try and dodge attacks- Envy! Ah shit!! -Is stopped by a sword through his automal shoulder- AH! -Stairs down the blade of a long sword aimed at his head, eyes wide-

Pride: -Smiles- You've dug around long enough I think...

Wrath: Hey!! Uggg -Sees what's about to happen and takes a red stone and shoves it in Envy's mouth- The chibi's gonna be shish kabob in a second... -Watches-

Envy: -Blinks his eyes open- Wrath...what the...? -Notices the fight- WOAH, OH SHIT! -Runs over and pulls Ed out of the way- I don't think so!

Ed: -The sword rips at the hood of his coat as he's pulled away by Envy and runs with him- ... Omg!! What took you!! I nearly became…

Wrath: A midget kabob!

Ed: SHUT UP!! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!

Envy: -Frowns at Ed- Well EXCUSE me, I was practically dying!!! -Looks at Wrath with an angry glare- Why ARE you here? Come to kill me, the "traitor", too?

Wrath: Awwww that's mean. Noooooo I came here to watch the show, by the way he's right behind you. -Jumps away-

Ed: Huh? AHHHH!!!! -Dodges a sword and skids to a halt- So you're Pride…-Readies himself then looks to Envy- You ok enough for a little rumble?

Envy: -Smirks, transmutes his arm into a blade- You bet I am.

-The fight commences!!!!-

Ed: -Fights long and hard with Envy against Pride- ... Damn, Envy.... he's too strong.... -Panting hard then blinks when half of Pride's head is shot off and looks up-

Kain: I got him Jean! -Smiles-

Jean: Fist pump- Yeah, all right! That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen Kain! -Smiles wide-

Envy: -Looks at Kain with his mouth wide open as if to say "What the F**K?!" and also "I have to agree with you Jean"-

Pride: -Looks up where the bullet came from- Consider yourself dead... -Throws a sword up in that direction- ...

Kain: -Looking though the aimer and gasps, just moving back in time to miss getting a sword through his head- ... Oh shit!.... -Scoots over to jean- …I think I really pissed him off now…

Ed: -While he is distracted runs up and slices off his head- HA!! -Is knocked back as he rejuvenates- …Uggg doesn't this guy ever die?!

Envy: -Dodges another attack- We need a piece of his original self. -Turns to Wrath- Hey Wrath, if you wanna see this fight get even more interesting go to Pride's house and bring me his skull!

Wrath: His skull?.... Mmmmmmmm OK!! -Runs off-

Ed: -Is thrown back, smacking into Envy as they skid across the ground- Sorry... you ok? -Looks down at him-

Envy: -Looks up at Ed with a sly grin- Not quite, -Pulls him down and kisses him on the lips- Now I am. =3

Ed: …-Flicks his ear- …Really, -Gasps- ROLL!! -Rolls with him to the side just as a sword comes down where they were. They jump up, Ed doing all he can to block the coming attacks- Where they hell is Wrath?!!

Envy: -Jumps away from oncoming attack- He should be here soon. And by the way Ed, next time we end up rolling around on the ground I wanna be on top, 'K~? ;3

Ed: Envy! HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!! AHHH! -Is hit hard and goes flying hitting a wall and falls as he struggles to get up- ...... (He's tired to much jumping around to stay alive :(( poor chibi)

Envy: -Pulls Ed up- Ed, Ed you ok?! -A worried expression on his face-

Ed: .... -Leaning heavily on Envy as Pride comes closer. He was tired... really tired. His vision was even starting to fail him as black spots appeared and danced in front of him.- ... Envy... if Wrath…doesn't hurry up..... we won't be alive to beat him.... -Panting as he leans on him more, he closes his eyes as Pride seems to be right on top of them- Envy.... I'm sorry...

-There was another gunshot followed closely by more that kept Pride off them at that moment. Ed looked up and saw all of his friends firing on Pride- ... It wont work... he ... cant die.......

Wrath: BIG BROTHER!!! -Jumps and kicks Pride, making him skid and hit a tree- .... This what you were looking for? -Holds the skull-

Envy-YES IT IS! Thank you Wrath! -Grabs skull, pulls Ed closer to him- Come one Ed, let's take this monster out! Do you have enough strength?

Ed: ... -Looks up then at Pride as he runs at them, quickly putting his hand over Envy's on the skull- Yeah, lets do it... Wrath, get out of the way!!

Wrath: ... -Sticks his tongue out at them then hops away-

Ed: -While Envy holds the skull he claps his hands together then touches the skull smiling in triumph as Pride screams in agony-

Envy: -Smiles and laughs- Ha ha ha! Take that mother f*cker!

Ed: -Watches as Pride falls then follows him soon after, absolutely exhausted-

Envy: -Catches Ed as he falls. Grins- Good job Chibi...-Looks to the rest of the Military who are slowly getting up. Frowns- I wonder what they'll think of me...

Wrath: Uuu ohh, I think it's time we got out of here… or at least me.. -Laughs and leaps away-

Ed: ...... –Panting, head against Envy's shoulder then stands- ......Thanks Roy... guys.... ummm… -Looks at envy then to the military- ...

Kain: -Standing, gun over his shoulder and his other hand on Jeans shoulder-

Envy: .....-Clears his throat- Look, I know you all know what I am, but you don't know WHO I am. I don't want to be associated with Pride, or Wrath or any of them anymore. I want to try to re-do my life. I don't want to cause anyone pain anymore. -Motions his head to Ed- You can thank him; he's the one that changed me, the one who made me want to change myself. So, could we start over, please?

Roy: …-Frowns as he walks forward to see the red puddle that was once Pride aka The Fuhrer- ...... I'm not always one to forgive actions.... but.... I'll let it slide this one time. In return just like Ed... you follow my orders.... under my command, understand?

Envy: -Stands up straight and salutes- Yes sir!

Roy: ...... Great. Now.... -Looks to the others- We have repairs to do. Get to work, you lazy lot.

Ed: ......Uggggg... -Standing there, ready to drop- ... I need to sleep...

Roy: Not a chance Fullmetal I need those reports.

Ed: WHAT?! I WAS NEARLY KILLED AND YOU WANT REPORTS?!!!

Envy: -Raises hand- I'll do it! Since I (technically speaking) can't die I don't get very tired or weak. I could do all the injured soldier's reports if you want.

Jean: -Really hates paperwork, almost as much as Roy. Smiles- This could really work out...

Roy: Well Sheska is gone now... so.... very well then... I have just the job for you.. but, that outfit, if you can call it that… has to go...

Ed: -Chuckles as he leans on him- Told you so...

Envy: -Pouts and puts his hands on his hips- What's wrong with it?! –Sighs- Oh fine, the uniform might not be so bad. -Turns to Ed with a devilish gleam in his eyes- You want to see me in one, riiiight~? I bet I look sexy in uniform. ^_0

Ed: -Blushing and growls, whacking him on the head and marches away- REPORTS!!!

Kain: -Sighs and chuckles- Yes Jean... you have quite a few to do too...

Jean: -Pouts like a puppy dog- Do I have to? -Kain nods. Jean frowns- Damn.

Envy: -Walks over, a bit nervous- I could take care of them. Consider it my apology for scaring you guys during our last run-in.

Kain: ... Well.. I guess so. That's a lot of work you'll be taking on.... but if you insist... ok... - Pushes Jean back to the building with the others-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1) Arsenic. Chibi Kain found out that it makes some drinks bubble or fizz and the drinks smell changes a little.


	8. Battle at home

Disclaimer-We don't own this series, we're completely serious.

RP 8: Battle at home

Staring: Chibi Kain as Ed, Wrath, Gluttony and, at one point, Dante.

Jean's Envy as Envy and Dante.

We spell Gollum/golem differently…no clue what the real spelling is.

Genres: Adventure, Drama, Romance, and Suspense.

The scene: Military Headquarters -A little while later-

Ed: -Reading over some reports he's writing and yawns- .... You look so strange in that and doing military work. -Chuckles-

Envy: -Smiles- Same for you, I've never seen you actually doing paper work.

Ed: Yeah, well, unlike you who decided to be Mr. Nice and do everyone's. - Points to the rather large stack and yawns again- .... Ugg I'm going to my favorite couch and sleep for a week or two...

Envy: -Gets up and walks over to him. Stands behind his chair and massages his shoulders- Poor Edo; that was quite a fight! You really worked hard. -Leans over- Hey, when I get home, can I sleep next to you while you hibernate for two weeks?

Ed: Ummm... -Blushes bright red- .... Sure... -He turns his head up to look at him his head being pillowed lightly against Envy's chest-

Envy: 3 -Grins and hugs him tightly. Gives him a quick kiss on the back of his neck then skips off to his desk to finish his work-

Ed: ..... –Blushes, then smiles as he finishes the last of his report-........... -He thinks for a little bit then stands up, goes over to Envy and snuggles up to him on his lap- ...... Not one word about this to anyone. -Blushing and gives him a quick embarrassed peck on the cheek-

Envy: -Smiles and pulls him closer so he can kiss him on the mouth- I think I'm gonna like working here. -Gives him another kiss. Runs his fingers though his hair- Say Ed, I bet you're wondering how I was going to "punish" you that day...

Ed: .... -Blushes and relaxes, listening to him but liking the feel of fingers going through his hair- ... Hmmm?

Envy: -Grins mischievously. Press his lips firmly to Ed's and gives him a French kiss, still running his fingers through his hair. After a few moments he pulls away- That was my form of punishment.

Ed: .... -Blinks and blushes bright red and hits him lightly on the chest- Baka!

Envy: -Grins- Worth it! -Looks him in the eyes- Aw, come on, admit it; you liked it didn't you~?

Ed: ..... Get back to work. -Blushes and buries his face against his uniform and curls closer-

Envy: -Giggles. Whispers- Yup, you did.

-Sometime later-

Envy: -Stretches- All done! -Looks over at Ed, who has fallen asleep on his desk. Smiles and walks over to him. He takes off the military jacket and places it over him as a blanket. He kisses the top of his head.- Sleep well, Chibi. -Looks at his watch- (Thinking) There's time. I just know Dante, Mommie Dearest, has a book on advanced alchemy in her library. I'll just sneak in and find it. -Looks at Ed again- Then he and Al can go back to normal and maybe I can become human. -Runs out of the office-

Ed: ..... -Still sleeping, then wakes up and yawns- Envy?.... Envy?... -Looks around, confused, then sees that it's late- .... Where is he?... -Gets up and then sees the jacket and holds it- ... Envy.....

-In Dante's mansion, the library-

Envy: -Scurrying from bookshelf to bookshelf- Ah ha! here it is! -Smiles as he picks up a large book with the symbol that is on Ed's jacket on it- Now everything will be better

-Runs out. He doesn't notice the dark shadow watching him-

Shadow: Wrath, follow him. See what he's up to...

Wrath: .... Awww ok; this could be fun.. -Follows after Envy-

Ed: -Walking home now- ...... Well, if he wants to just go and disappear then fine. Humf... not like I care. -Mumble and pouts-

Envy: -Surprises Ed by hugging him from behind, nearly tackling him- EDO! I have a present for you!!

Ed: AHHHHH!!! ENVY!! And just where the hell were you?...And... -Sees the book- ... What's that?... -Tries to see behind his back but Envy keeps moving-

Envy: Let's make a trade: I'll give you the present if you give me a kiss.

-Wrath, who is watching him is like EWWWWW!-

Wrath: ... Ohhh gag me...

Ed: What? Ummmm -Blushes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek- Ok now show me.

Envy: -Presents the book- Look, this has basically everything about alchemy that ever existed. They don't make copies like it anymore, not since a certain "someone" wanted to keep the true secrets of alchemy for herself.

Ed: -Eyes get wide and grabs it- THIS IS IT!!!!! -Runs back home but then stops and turns to him- Well come on!! -Keeps running back to the house-

Envy: -Runs with him-

-Wrath runs back to the mansion and informs the shadow of what he saw-

Shadow: -Gasp- He took what?! –Growls- That little bastard...-Regains composure- No matter. We'll just get rid of him and, while we're at it, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother as well. I have a plan -Cue evil laughter-

Ed: -Reading the book even as Envy keeps nit picking and touching him- Envy...... -Gives him a look then keeps reading-

Envy: -Grins and pokes him once again. He sighs- Ne ne, what's it say?

Ed: ...... I can't understand all of it. Some is in another language.... one I've never seen before. But... this page... it explains how to create a homunculus....umm yeah, no thanks... there are plenty running around now..... -Sighs-

Envy: -Sighs and leans against him.- 'fraid I can't read it either. -Continues to lean until Ed is being pushed close to the floor. Ed shoves him off- Hmm? Sorry. The effect of the red stones seems to be wearing off, I feel lethargic. –Jokingly- Maybe I should go find Wrath and ask for more.

Ed: Well don't ask me to make them..... you know how they are made.... no thanks..... maybe you should just not…eat them, or something... what would that do?

Envy: I dunno. I've never stopped myself from eating them, they kept me alive and energetic. -Turns to Ed with a slight hint of worry in his eyes- Do you think I'll die?

Ed: .... -Frowns and thinks about it- .... I..... don't know.... ummmm.... -Sighs- I can't provide them for you..... I won't kill innocents.... I.... I don't know... maybe…you wont have a choice but to shake some from Wrath or one of the others..... but if there are no others to get them from, then..... how will you get them? ..... Will…I start having to.. (Thinks-) Kill people....

Envy: -Hugs him- Don't worry about it. I seem to remember being told that the effects won't really kick in for at least two or three years. I'll just be lazy and as close to human as I can get.

Ed: ..... -Sighs- 2-3 years is very short if you think about it..... No.... I…just may not have any choice in the matter.... Laboratory 5.... if it's still around... I'll just have to see..... -Sighs- Don't tell Al I was even considering it.

Envy: -Lying on the floor- K. –Yawns- I may beat you to your hibernation phase.

Ed: .... -Frowns and looks down at him- .... -Sighs- You stay here, I'll be back ok? Maybe I can find something that will help.... -He leaves taking the book with him and heads for a place he rather not be. Looking around the labs he sees that the red liquid was still all over- Does it have to be humans, or.... -Looks around seeing that there were tons of rats around and thinks,- ... Rats.... souls.... lives... hmmm... -It took him a while but he managed to catch a few rats in a cage that he had found then proceeded to follow the instructions. His work earned him a few red stones- ........... There.... -He picks up the stones and rushes out of the labs-

-Envy was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the door bursts open. He blinks his eyes open-

Envy: Wha?

-He sees who are standing in the doorway: Wrath, Gluttony and Dante. He half smiles in a sarcastic way-

Envy: Why hello Mommy. What brings you here?

Dante: You've betrayed us Envy, and after all I've done for you.

Envy: -Sneers- You did nothing for me. You kept me around because I was useful to you. I was never your son, I was your accomplice.

Dante: -Frowns- You should thank me for keeping you alive. But all that's over. Gluttony, enjoy your feast.

-Gluttony, with a revenged look on his face, charges toward him.

Envy: Oh shit, -Gets up and dodges him. He pushes Dante and Wrath out of the way and runs out, Gluttony following him-

Dante: -Creating a gollum of Envy- And now we wait for the tiny Alchemist...

Ed: .... -Walks in- Hey Envy... I got something for you... -Puts the book down on the table- ... Envy? Heelllo?

Gollum Envy: -Appears from behind a corner. Its eyes are empty as it has no free will, it will only serve its master- .....

Real Envy: -Running around the town- Goddamit, I can keep this up much longer. Oh well, as long as he's nowhere near the Elrics. -Turns and finds himself in a corner- Uh oh. -He turns around and sees Gluttony waiting at the end- ...You don't want to do this; I'm your brother. We were all a family. All of us: you, me, Lust, -He knows he's hit a nerve when he sees Gluttony whimper- I know, you miss her don't you? I bet Dante knows how to bring her back. Let me live and we can be together again, a family...

Ed: ... Ahh, there you are... Well at least you haven't entered hibernation yet..... Ummm don't tell Al, ok, but…I.... I didn't use humans and I hope there is not a difference... but I made you these. -Holds out a bag of red stones- See, well give them a try and see if they work. -Holds out one to him-

Gollumn Envy: -Picks it up, sniffs it, then tosses it aside. looks at Ed with bloodlust-.....

Dante: KILL HIM!

Ed: -Blinks- Envy, what…-Takes a step back- Envy!! You Traitor!! I trusted you!!

-Golumn Envy tries to kill Ed but he dodges. They fight-

Envy: -Getting a piggyback ride from Gluttony- That's right, just carry me to Dante. –Sighs- Jeez, I'm so tired.....

Ed: ... You traitorous bastard!!! -Punches him and tackles him, punching at him- ... I trusted you... you lying…You gave me the book so I would do what you bastartds wanted!! -Goes to hit him again then stops, eyes wide and looks down, seeing the arm of the golem right through him- ...... You... bastard..... -Falls to the side- ...

Dante: Good job my pet... -Destroys the golem- Now where did Gluttony get off to... -waits-

-Envy and Gluttony reappear in the doorframe-

Envy: I'm back bitch! -Sees Ed- Oh no. -Runs over, he's unconscious- Oh no no no no no!! Not again, no, -Falls to his knees, starts to cry, then notices the red stones- What the?...He must have gotten them for me. -Picks them up- You need these way more than I do Ed. -Places them near his injury. They heal him-

Dante: -Sneer- Just as I thought.

Envy: -Looks up and her and glares. He has no more energy to even stand- You did this!!!

Dante: I had a feeling that if Gluttony didn't eat you first, you'd talk your way back here so I had a plan B. Ah, it seems the alchemist is walking up…

Ed: ... -Sees Envy and glares at him- You bastard!!!! - Rolls away from him- Son of a bitch!!! You lied!! You lied to me!!! -Readies himself for a fight against all of them- ...

Envy: -Extremely confused- Huh? What did I do?

Ed: Don't try and trick me again!! -Swipes at him- I know what you were trying to do!! you and the rest of you freaks get out before I force you out!!!!

Envy: Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell are you talking about?!

Ed: -Takes the rest of the stones and throws them at him- Go on, take them and get out!!! You're nothing but a monster!!! That's exactly what you are! You'll never be anything but!! -Forces them out with quick movements and swipes of his arm blade. Pure and utter hurt and hate in his eyes-

-Note: they are still within Ed's earshot-

Envy: -Stumbles out- What, what did I....? Ed....

Dante: -Smiles evilly- How does it feel, Envy, to be hurt by someone you love? Now you know how I feel.

Envy: -Glares at her- STFU, you never loved me.

Dante: Well yes that's true but that's not the point.

Envy: Then wtf is the point?

Dante: This, -Grabs Envy, restricting his movements- You will watch as the person you love dies. Gluttony, do as I command: eat him!

Envy: -Shrieks- NO!

Ed: Oh shit... -Jumps out of the way and attempts to beat him only getting flung around like a rag doll and getting more beaten as the fight progresses-

Envy: -Breaks free from Dante and eats up the remaining stones- HEY FATSO!! I LIED! Now come and get me! -Prepares himself for the fight-

Gluttony: ... -Ed in his grip, getting ready to take a nice bite and looks to him- .....

Ed: ... -Frowns- .... Envy?....... Wha........? -Tossed away, rolling to a stop as Gluttony goes after Envy-

Envy: -Transmutes his arm into a blade- Don't you ever touch him again! -Stabs Gluttony. He screams in pain. Envy smirks- I see it's been a while since you've eaten red stones too.

Gluttony: I don't like you any more!! -Smacks him- .... Dante.... -Whimpers-

Dante: -Sneers- How pathetic, you're starting to lose your energy. I have no more use for you. WRATH! Destroy them!

Wrath: ..... -Frowns- .... But... Gluttony hasn't done anything wrong.

Dante: He's weak, and gets distracted too easily. He is no longer one of us. Now what are you waiting for, KILL THEM!!!

Wrath: .. -Frowns and then looks back and forth between Envy and Dante, eventually going to stand with Envy- .........

Envy: -Grins and folds his arms- Looks like you've lost, Mommy.

Dante: -Sneers- You forget, I can still do alchemy. -Claps her hands together and causes a giant sinkhole to appear, causing everyone (except Ed) to fall in-

Wrath: AHHHHH!!! -Grabs onto Envy-

Gluttony: -Falls with them but doesn't make a sound about it-

Envy: Owwww,

Dante: -Stands over them, looking down with an evil gleam in her eyes- Now you truly see who the more powerful one here is. -Claps her hands together preparing to seal them up and bury them alive-

Wrath: -Clinging to Envy- NO!! PLEASE DONT!!!

-A clap is heard and Dante goes flying-

Ed: .... Back off bitch.

Envy: Ed....you're alive...

Dante: -Stands, wincing in pain- If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!

-The fight commences!-

Wrath: -Watching what he can from the pit-

Ed: -Finally gets Dante to back off and she runs- ....... -Looks down into the pit- ..........

Envy: -Looks at Ed- I think I know what it was; she used a golumn disguised as me. While you were gone, she burst into the house. I was being chased by Gluttony, then when I came back you had been stabbed. I'm telling you the truth, honestly.

Ed: ..... Whatever... -Claps his hands and makes a metal stair case so they can get out-

Wrath: -Still clinging to Envy- ... Ummm... -Runs away and down the street with Gluttony before Envy can kill them-

Envy: -Grabs Ed's shoulders, but not roughly- Are you ok? Are you hurt?

Ed: -Pushes his hands off and gives him a semi glare- ... Don't touch me... -He turns and heads back for the house. No he wasn't feeling good. He felt like a beat up piece of meat that had gone through with tenderizing then thrown in a blender. He walks inside the house not bothering with the door. He walks around cleaning up even though his small body protests about it and takes one look at the book before turning way. Something glitters on the floor near the chair and he picks it up. A red stone. He looks back at Envy who's standing near the now closed door and tosses it to him on the floor in front of him- .... Better eat that, you won't be getting any more out of me.... You can do alchemy... read the book and figure it out... -He turns a glare on him before turning away and giving him the cold shoulder- .............

Envy: I'm telling you it wasn't me! Please, please believe me. -He feels tears coming to his eyes- I...I really care about you Ed....I would never betray you...I'm the one who healed your wound...Please, I lo....

Ed: I'm not saying I forgive you or not. I'm so through with all this being twisted around shit! Who I saw was you and Dante with Wrath and Fatso! I don't care about anyone or anything else other then getting my brother back. I wont have your people stop me from my goal. I'm going my way not yours and whatever other fucking plan you have can go to hell... -Growls and plops down on the couch- .....

Envy: -Looks down- The only plan I have is for you and your brother to get back what you lost. For you both to be happy. -Looks up again- Even if you don't trust me, I'll make this right. -Runs out, without another word-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

We are leaving you in suspense!!! =D To be continued!


	9. Counter attack

_Disclaimer-We…own…nothing!_

RP 9: Counter attack

Staring: Chibi Kain as Wrath, Kain, Falman, Roy and Maes.

Jean's Envy as Envy, Jean

Genres: Adventure (note the title), Drama, Humor, Suspense

The scene: Somewhere in Central City.

Wrath: -Swinging back and forth on a metal fence- Dante and Envy were pretty mad... and the blondie wasn't very nice either.

Envy: -Runs up to him- Hey you! -Wrath is startled- Don't run away, I'm not gonna hurt ya; though I still haven't forgiven you for nearly killing Ed.....wanna help me get revenge on Dante? I can't do it alone.

Wrath :.... -Blinks- What, you're not gonna kill me, for… you know... Ummm well you know. -He inches away untrusting- ... I don't know... Dante.... she's too strong... -Pouts-

Envy: True, but if we work together, and find Gluttony too, we can win. I really need your help, she's the only one that knows the translation for that book. Please.

Wrath: ....... I…guess...... why do you care anyway....

Envy: I care about Ed. I want him to be happy, -Looks down- even if they means he doesn't want to be with me. But if that's what makes him happy so be it. I should have known...I'm a monster...there's no way someone like him could ever love someone like me.

Wrath: .... -Goes over to him and looks at him- What's love? -He frowns and scuffs his feet on the ground and his stomach growls loudly- ... I'm hungry...

Envy: Here, -Hands him the red stone which he gobbles up immediately- What is love? hmmmm, -Rubs his chin-....Well there's all different kinds of love; parental love, sibling love, friendship love and lovers love. The love I feel for Ed is in the last category. I can't really describe it....it feels like....I guess....-Sees wrath finishing off the stone- you know how when you're hungry you feel empty? -Wrath nods- Well, when you're in love you feel whole again.

Wrath: ..... Ohhhhh so that's what it is... Well, my stomach needs more love. I'm really hungry... -Pouts- You think that chibi will help us? Pleeeeaaasee... I'm starving...... -Stomach growls louder-

Envy: -Sighs- Sorry pal but he kinda, sorta, ya know, hates us. I bet we could force Dante to do make some for us, so back to that topic we need to find Gluttony.

Wrath: Dante hates us too...... -Stomach growls even louder- .... So hungry...... I've been following you for weeks and that was my first stone..... -Pouts- .....

Envy: You're just gonna have to deal with it, I did. Now where could Gluttony be?

Wrath: Don't be mean!! Or I won't help..... -Pouts and stomps his foot like a little kid- And hell if I know where he is...

Envy: -Groans- Jeez...fine...I'll try to make red stones, I'll use some dead animals or something (Is that what Ed did? The stones had an odd taste). Now come on. -Starts walking, motions his hand for Wrath to follow- We have to find Gluttony before he finds his next meal...

Wrath: ........ -Jumps on his back and piggybacks with him- ..... Can't we try Eddy?.... Pweeeaaaaaaasee?....... I don't think you can do that much alchemy.... because homunculi can only do small stuff.

Envy: -Sighs- I told you, he won't do it, not even if we ask him politely. -Thinks for a moment, speaks slowly- He did, however, mention that some of the older alchemists and soldiers go out drinking at the bar at this time of night. We can find one of them to do it!

Wrath: Yeah but the only one dumb enough to get drunk to do that would be the one that can't walk.... I've noticed that since Lust nearly killed him he's been workin' in alchemy to help him around.

Envy: Just because he can't walk doesn't mean he can't do alchemy. But we don't even know if he's there, we'll see when we get there. -Continues walking-

Kain: -With the other guys and Jean drinking beer- ... And so then Bailey decided to sleep on Jean's legs that morning... he woke up, and said, "Hey, I can't feel my legs! Thanks a lot Bailey..... Thing is, he cant feel his legs anyway... -Drunken laughter-

Falman: Any animals missing yet Kain? Jean may have eaten them. -More laughter-

Kain: -Snuggles up to Jean- Love ya... -Kiss-

Jean: -Slams his fist on the table, slurring his word- Iiiiii donoteat DOGS! -Smiles a droopy grin at Kain- I lurve you too. -Gives him a big, sloppy kiss-

Envy: -Opens the doors- Hello patrons! I require the assistance of an alchemist!

Kain: .... Alchemist.. -Pulls Jean back down for a kiss-

Roy: -Only other alchemist- ....- Falls backward off his stool- ...... Mommy, I'm a good boy...

Maes: -Laughing his ass off-

Envy: -Facepalm- I think I just walked into idiotville; this is why I don't drink...Look is there anyone here who still has the mental capacity to help me?!

Kain: ... I dunno... -Snuggles against Jean- .... Jean, you been learning right? .... -Half drunk and nearly out-

Wrath: He'll do, Envy.... -Points to Jean-

Envy: All right. -Walks over- Sergeant, I'm gonna have to steal your boyfriend for a while, I'll bring him right back, all in one piece. -Pushes him out- See ya later!

Jean: -Waves to everyone- Ok I love you bye bye!

Kain: Awwww I lost my big puppy..... -Pouts-

Roy: Wooof.

Kain: New puppy!!!

Jean: Ok so whadya want me ta do?

Envy: Can you make red stones?

Jean: Reeeeed stoooooooones....yeeeah I think I can.

Envy: Good. -Presents him with a few dead rats he found near the dumpster- Use these.

Jean: -Too drunk to be disgusted- Okiedokie!

-Envy and Wrath help him out of the wheelchair and steady his hand as he draws the circle. The stones are created-

Envy: Eat up Wrath, we'll need our strength

Wrath: -Eats them all- Mmmmm… more, please... more... !!! Use… people. They're bigger, and makes more!!

Both Envy and Jean: Are you insane?! No!

Envy: I'll just look for something else...oh! Raccoons! That's promising. -Transmutes his hand into a small knife- Sorry about this guys...

Wrath: . OHH BIGGER ONES!!!!! -Grabs jean- FEED ME!!!!! I'M A GROWING HUMONCULOUS!!!! I NEED FOOD!!!

Jean: -Frightened-

Envy: -Carrying the material- Would you calm down?! Dear God you're worse than Gluttony!

-Places the corpses on the ground and Jean makes more stones-

Wrath: -Consumes them quickly- .... I'm so hungry..... -Looks to Envy- ..... More.. please... -Stomach growls very loudly- ....

Envy: -Hits himself on the head and groans- Why am I doing this?! -Runs over to the dumpsters. Animal screeches of pain are heard. He returns covered in blood and carrying several animals-

Envy: There: possums, a sick cat, a dying dog, a few more raccoons, some rats, some mice, and an owl. It's a friggin' Thanksgiving feast!

-The stones are made-

Wrath: -Eats them all up then burps and falls to the ground, rubbing his stomach-

Envy: -Sighs with relief- Uhhh, finally. -Turns to Jean, who has been placed back in his wheel chair- Thanks for your help Lieutenant.

Jean: -Still intoxicated- Don mention it...now can I go back to making out wif my boyfriend?

Envy: -Looks a bit sad at the mention of "boyfriend", as he just lost his own- Yes. -Rolls him back to the bar- Hey Sergeant, thanks for letting me borrow him. Now you and he can go home and make some "alchemy" of your own~.

Kain: ... -Shoves Roy's head off his lap from getting petted when Jean comes back and jumps on his lap, giving him a sloppy kiss- Awww my puppy came back... -Cuddles- ... Yes home... -Nuzzles- .... Fun fun fun.... -Wiggles-

Roy: .... -On the floor- ... Oww...

Maes: ... -Looks down at him and pokes him with his toe- ...

Jean: -Wraps his arms around Kain and kisses him- 3

Envy: -Starts to feel sad again; he's jealous of the relationship those two have. He sighs- I guess that's why I'm Envy. -Walks out, back to wrath. He pats his head- Hey, Audrey II, let's get going.

-In the bar-

Kain: Mhmmmm -Pulls Jean down for another kiss and deepening it as things start to get a little hot and heavy-

-In the streets-

Wrath: I'M NOT A PLANT!!! -Jumps on his back and wraps his arms around his neck- ...... So you think ..... Ed will ever forgive you? Or have Gluttony and I really messed things up?

-In the bar-

Jean: -Likes where this is going- ;D

-In the streets-

Envy: You two didn't mess things up, it was Dante. –Growls- you were only following her orders. I want her to pay for this....-Sigh- But it will have to wait, we need her services first. Then we'll see if he forgives me, probably not…

Wrath: ....Oh ok... -Sighs and lays his head on Envy's shoulder I'm tired... -Yawns and huggles close-

Envy: -Sighs- I can't take care of this kid forever...

-Continues walking. He soon hears Gluttony's whimpering and starts to walk faster. He finds him crying in an alley-

Ah ha! Found you!

Gluttony: -Looks in his direction- ...... Dante... hates us.... Lust... -Whimpers- ....

Envy: -Walks over to him and pats him while still trying to hold onto Wrath- I know, I know...Dante is. -Thinks about the child on his back and doesn't want to use bad language-...A "rhymes with witch". A "rhymes with tucking" "rhymes with witch". She's caused us all nothing but pain. But now I'm giving you the chance to get back at her. We kidnap her, bring her back to Ed and force her to make us human, as she always said she would, (which she lied about by the way) and Ed and Al can go back to normal too. Well, she can make you two human. Even as a human, he won't take me back...

Wrath: What... sure she will, just ... give the shorty some time…to think about it. -Yawns again and rubs his cheek on Envy's back-

Envy: -Half smiles- Thanks for the support, -Sighs- (Thinking) Ah the innocence of a child, knowing nothing of heartbreak. **Speaking** So, are you in Gluttony?

Gluttony: ... Human, and will Lust.... Lust be back?

Wrath: No, that will never happen... just like mother... -Pouts-

Envy: Yeah, unfortunately that's just not possible...-Sees their despondent faces- Don't be sad guys; they're in a better place now.

Wrath: .... Yeah I guess.... -Sighs- I just miss..... everything she did, like a real mommy..... -Frowns-

Envy: You're lucky...you had someone who acted like your mom...I never had that....You know, there's always your real mom...

Wrath: .... She…I don't know.... she doesn't like you .... -Squeezes tighter then looks up as he sees Ed walking around- Well, gotta go for a bit! -Hops on Gluttony- Come on, lets go! -Gluttony and he take off but not far-

Envy: Wait, what the...?! -Notices Ed, quickly transforms into a cat and tries to hide himself- (Thinking) What am I doing? Not to long ago I was chasing him, now I have to run away. This isn't right...

Ed: -Holding a small bag and sighs then turns and sees the cat- What are you looking at? -Sighs again and kneels down holding out his hand to the small animal and pets it- ...... You're lucky you know... animals don't have to worry about human life... you animals get around without any trouble... no heart break.... you know, I think I overreacted with him.... but you know, one minute I'm facing the gate then... I'm looking up at him. -Sighs- It's just…he's the reason I was looking at that gate in the first place, right? Maybe it was a Gollum, wouldn't put it past Dante. Anyway ..... great, now I'm talking to animals. I'm starting to turn into Al....

Envy: -Rubs up against his hand- Me...meoooow! (Translation: It was a gollumn! Please....please believe me)

Ed: ... -Sighs and pulls out a small red stone from the bag- ... Can't believe I actually went back and made more. -Sighs- And I have no clue where he is either...

Envy: -Backs away from Ed and transforms into his preferred form- I'm right here...

Ed: -Backs up startled - Oh.... ummm.... so, you, ummm, well now you know. -Turns his back on him, embarrassed-..... I... overreacted again...... I…have, ummm, trust... issues... and... ummm..... I'm sorry ok....

Envy: -Walks over to him and hugs him- It's ok, I forgive you. But please, believe me...I would never hurt you, NEVER. I...I love you...

Ed: .... -Leans against him after a little bit and holds up a red stone in front of his face- Here... and.... I know. Sorry...

Envy: -Stomach growls. The hunger is starting to kick in. He gobbles up the stone-Thanks. ....Listen, I still want to help you and Al and that book is our only chance. Unfortunately the only person who can read it is Dante. I was thinking that we find her and force her to translate it.

Ed: -Holds up another stone between his fingers- ..... Yeah, I guess... but she's too stubborn... I have a feeling she would take it to the grave with her...

Envy: -Takes the stone and pops it in his mouth like candy- Not necessarily. I know her weakness: She values her life. She's worked so hard to achieve immortality and stay alive for all these years. She wouldn't want to give it up. If we threaten her life, she'll tell us everything.

Ed: -Gives him another- .... You really think so? ..... I mean.... I know I don't know anything anymore. All the things in that book, even one to create a homunculus... it's so much. I think... Al and I…we're in over our heads... -Keeps feeding him the stones knowing there was nearly 100 in the bag and they haven't even dented it-

Envy: -Stops eating for a second- Don't tell me you're giving up. After all this time? After everything you've both been through?! -Looks him directly in the eyes- Look, we can do this. We have help. -Looks around- I just kind of...lost my help though....

Ed: If you mean those two ... -Points to the roof and they hear a yelp- Then we're doomed... - Smiles a little- I never said I was giving up, just... there's a lot now, and rushing head on with homunculi that are still loyal to her, it's suicide.

Envy: But they're not loyal to her anymore. At least, -Looks up- I hope not. -Cups his hands over his mouth and shouts,- HEY! YOU TWO! COME DOWN!

Gluttony: -Jumps down landing surprisingly light on his feet for his size. Wrath giggling as they fly though the air-

Ed: -Looks up at them and tries to keep the bag away from them when they go after it- Hey!!!

Envy: -Looks at the two Homunculi threateningly- Are you on our side or not? Cuz if you're not...

Wrath: WE ARE!!!!! Feed us and we'll do anything!!! -Climbs on Ed's back- Common!!!! -Reaches for the bag while Ed holds Gluttony back with his leg-

Ed: Off you!..... -Sighs- You are such a child!!

Wrath: So are you!!

Ed: You more!!!!

Wrath: No you!! I'm taller!!

Ed: WHY YOU…!!!!

Envy: -Trying to hold back his laughter- Ok ok you two, calm down. Let's try to stay focused. Eat up and let's get going.

Ed: -Throws the bag and Gluttony and Wrath roll around for it- Yeesh, PIGS!! -Sighs- ... bet you have had way more then him. Uggg... well plenty of time to make more...

Envy: We can't worry about that right now. She's probably onto us and is going to get out of here as soon as possible. No reason to stay anyway, with Pride no longer in charge she doesn't control the city anymore. (1) She'll look for a new life somewhere else. We need to hurry!

Ed: Yeah you're right. Al is back home ... probably better right now.

Wrath: -Jumps on him again- ... Sooooooo where to little big brother?

Ed: ... How about the underworld for you. -Glares-

Envy: Aww be nice Ed. -Turns around- Off to our lair! Let's go! -Stops to pick up a stone from the ground that Gluttony and Wrath missed- Hey Ed~, -licks it seductively-

Ed: - Runs past him with a chuckle- You just licked a rat. -Runs off laughing, Wrath joining in-

Gluttony: Rat, not even I would eat that.... -Runs off with them-

Envy: (Thinking) That's the last time I try to be seductive! -Spits and sputters- Ewwww! Hey wait up!

Ed: -Laughs- Well what do you think I'm using? Not humans... -Keeps running to keep ahead of Envy and Wrath, Gluttony far behind them. A smile was on his face. A real smile. He hadn't done that in... since he.... since before mother died-

-In Dante's lair-

Dante (the bitch): -Pacing around, angrily- How could I have been defeated?! By a child no less! I will destroy them, I will!

-The doors open up-

Envy: -Standing there with a vengeful grin on his face- Hi Mom.

Dante: .... Envy.... you have no right to call me by that, you monster...... -Hufs- You know how homunculi are made right? ... The real way they are made?

Ed: By attempting human transmutations... then when that fails going back to the gate and giving up the failure. Only then is it created.

Dante: Very good. But there is one more thing. The failure takes breath once then dies.... Izumi was hateful to others because they could have children so Wrath was born. I was envious of Hohenheim and your mother..... I had no homunculus. So.... I needed a base to create one... -Looks to Envy- ... Thank you for being the sacrifice.

Envy: (2) Wait.....you're not my real mother? -Wide smile. Throws his hands up to the sky- OH THANK THE GOOD LORD!!! Now I can finally do this! -Runs over and punches her in the face, hard- I always held myself back cuz I thought we were related but now that I know we're not... ^w^

Dante: -Grabs him and alchemy blasts him against a wall- You dumb fool!! I am... you were a sacrifice. The first homunculi... I needed a sacrifice. You were my sacrifice. You remember how you all of a sudden were sick? I couldn't do anything drastic with Hohenheim around but once he was gone, I finished the job.

Ed: ... You... you poisoned him!!

Dante: -Smiles- ... For…research of course.

Envy- I don't regret it. And now that I know what you did I want to punch you again!

Dante: .... You're only a child... you…died at age 10.... you have aged but not by much... My next homunculi will be you Edward... or maybe I can work something out with your dear brother?... Hmmmm…

-Wrath and Gluttony walk in and stand next to Envy and Ed-

Dante: -Snaps her fingers and a few other unknown homunculi appear- I've been busy. -Smiles-

Envy: -Gets up- No matter, we can do this! CHARGE!

-The epic fight begins!-

Ed, Wrath and Gluttony charge into battle as well-

Wrath: AHHHHHH!!!! -Flung and knocks hard into Envy making him skid across the ground and into an alchemy array-

Dante: -Freezes Envy-Very good; I'll sacrifice you for a new one. -Smiles-

Ed: ... NO!! -Jumps into the array just as it's activated both he and Ed disappearing-

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

MORE SUSPENSE!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

(1)Mustang is now the President, K?

(2) Envy was confused, he was still thinking about how he licked a rat and was disgusted.


End file.
